Coven of the Elements
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Pogue comes to town begging for help of his Coven? ReidOC
1. Help

_"Mom!"__ A teenager yelled through a fire that had spread through her house. She ran throughout the house, even though it showed signs of collapsing. She was currently at a boarding school, but had come home to surprise her mother since it was her birthday. __"Daddy!"_

_"Wave!"__ She heard a groan above the fires. _

_She raced up the stairs to her parents' bedroom to see them lying under the bookshelf that had fallen. "No." Her dark brown eyes narrowed as they became completely blue. Suddenly part of the bookshelf became incased in ice, but then the flames took over once more. "Mom, Daddy I can't move it. The flames are too hot."_

_"__Its__ alright baby. Just go before he comes back for you." Suddenly a strange energy ball hit her mother in the back. _

_"MOM!"__ She screamed._

_"So this is the youngest of this coven." A deep voice yelled from behind her parents' bodies. "How about this, you will me your powers and I'll let the rest of your coven live. What's left of it I __mean.__"_

_"Rot in hell you sick ba__stard!" My father yelled._

_"__Honey, we'll be watching over you, we love you." Her mother cried._

_"What?"_

_"I will you my-" Her __mother __said._

_"NO!" She and the stranger yelled._

_"Power!"__ Her mom f__inished._

_A red light left her __mother's' now dead body__ and went into her body.__ After a few seconds an energy ball went through her father killing him. She cried as she got up and ran out the house._

_"Where ever you run, you can't hide. Unless you will me your power, I will hunt down the last two members of your Coven." A voice yelled._

A teenager with light brown skin shot up out of her bed, her dark brown eyes wide. **That same damn dream!** She thought bitterly. That was when she noticed time on her clock. "Shit first day and I'm gonna be late." She swore.

She quickly got dressed into the school's uniform, some money and a black messenger bag. Then she ran quickly out the door. As she was running to her class room she ran into someone…the principal.

Class had already started when there came a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." the teacher Mr. Wilson said. "Oh yes, you must be Waverly Johnson. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'd rather not." She replied.

"Well, welcome to lit. class Ms. Johnson. Ah, there is a seat next to Sarah." Waverly gave him a half hearted smile, before going up to the blonde girl that smiled at her.

"Hey." Sarah beamed. "I'm Sarah and this is Kate."

"Name's Wave." She replied with a small smile of her own. **Maybe I can start over here.** She thought as class began.

Wave took out a sketch book and began to draw as Mr. Wilson lectured. It wasn't until lunch when she had a chance to really get into her drawing. She looked up surprised when Sarah , Kate and two other boys sat down.

"You looked surprise." Sarah stated.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you weren't really being nice. Since I am the new girl."

"Sarah, here was the new girl before you transferred in." Kate told her with a friendly smile.

"So who are your friends?" Wave asked looking at the two new boys that sat down at the table. One had long hair the other had short blonde hair.

"Oh sorry, this is my boyfriend-" Kate began.

"Pog?" Waverly cut her off as she stared at Pogue.

"Wait a minute, Ave?" Everyone looked at her then to Pogue. Suddenly the two got up and hugged one another. "How are you? God, I haven't seen you in years." The two friends released on another.

"I've been better. But look at you!" Wave laughed happily.

"Whoa, how do you two know one another?" Kate asked a little defensively. The both of them sat back down.

"Her parents held a summer camp and Mom sent me to get away after my dad died." Pogue explained. "How are your parents? I heard a rumor that the house burned down a year or two ago." Waverly lost her smile and looked down. She tucked her black hair with blue highlights behind her ear, before looking back at him. "Oh God, I'm sorry Ave."

"So are they alive?" Tyler asked.

"No, they died dumbass." Reid whispered. "Were they alive when they burned?"

"Reid!" Caleb growled, before turning back to Waverly. "I'm Caleb Danvers by the way."

"I know, Pogue told me a long time ago. Now let's see if I still remember. Caleb Danvers the oldest?" He nodded his head with a smile. "Then Reid Garwin the smartass. Then there's Baby boy Ty Simms."

"Tyler." Reid corrected.

"Hey, she can call me anything she wants." Tyler said with a smirk.

"So what room are you in?" Kat asked happy again, since she found out they were just friends.

"305." She replied.

"That's five rooms down from us." Sarah said happily.

Suddenly the bell ran and Wave took out her schedule. Reid decided to look over her shoulder. "Shit yeah, chemistry with Mr. Right. Catch the rest of you later." With that said Reid grabbed Wave's hand and left with Tyler.

They three of them entered the classroom to see a substitute. "Yes, someone up there loves us." Reid sang. They found three seats in the back of the room and moved the chairs together.

"So Ave-" Tyler began to say.

"Sorry only Pogue, calls me Ave."

"Ok, Wave. Where'd you move from?"

"I was born in Florida then moved here when my parents died. Went to a public school until I got kicked out and since Provost Higgins knew my folks, he let me in." She replied.

"Ok, what did you do and how old are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm 17 years old. Geez, what the hell are you two the FBI? No more questions."

"Ok." Tyler said disappointed.

"One more question." Reid asked. Wave rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. "Want to go to Nicky's tonight?"

"Who?" She asked as the bell rang for class. Both Tyler and Reid smirked at one another.

"Just be ready by eight." Reid told her.

Waverly was in her room finishing her homework until she glanced at the clock 7:30. "Shit!" She swore as she grabbed a towel and raced to the showers. When she returned to her room she found Sarah and Kate sitting on her bed, talking and laughing. "How'd you two get in here?" She asked.

"Door's unlocked." They both chimed. Wave nodded as she walked into her closet and got dressed. When she came out she was wearing a dark blue halter top with black leather pants and a pair of combat boots. She reached on to her dresser and grabbed a black and blue studded belt and her wallet chain. She then started to put on a little bit of eyeliner.

"Whoa, check you out." Kate marveled. Wave winked at her right before someone started banging on their door.

"Alright, stop with the banging." Wave yelled before opening the door to see Reid.

"Geez, you girls take a long time." He said before looking over her. "Come on Tyler and everyone is in the truck."

As soon as everyone got to Nicky's they split up. Kate and Sarah were talking at the table; Pogue and Caleb were playing their normal game; Reid, Tyler and Wave were playing pool. Until two other guys came over and started to hit on Wave.

"Hey, name's Aaron." He introduced himself.

"I'm Patrick."

"Ok, that's nice." Wave said not paying any attention. Tyler and Reid smirked at him and shrugged their shoulders, but that didn't stop the two boys from trying harder. Aaron 'accidently' bumped into Wave making her miss her shot. She rolled her eyes at him when she turned around. "Damn."

"Hey, it's Waverly right?" Aaron asked. She eyed Tyler then back to Aaron.

"Do I know you?" She asked confused.

"Question is do you want to know me?" Aaron asked putting his hands on her hips.

"The answer to that question would be hell no." Wave answered as she removed his hands from her.

"Who do you think you are?" Patrick demanded. Reid and Tyler stopped playing and glared at them.

"I think she's the girl that just rejected you." Reid smirked, then high-fived Tyler. Suddenly the song, One Way or Another started playing.

Aaron glared before pushing Reid backwards. Just as Reid was about to do the same, Wave got in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"They way I see it, you have two choices…Go outside and fight or let them suck one another's dick and dance with me." Wave suggested with a smile.

"I think I'll choose the second option." Reid chose.

"Good." Wave took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Would you look at that." Caleb said sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"Wave just got Reid to back out of a fight." Caleb smiled.

"That's Wave for ya." Pogue replied eating a french fry.

"So why didn't you ever mention her?" Kate asked.

"I did to the guys when I came back, but it never came up when we were talking." He said honestly.

"So she's only a friend? Is what Kate is trying to find out." Sarah told him.

"Ave, is like a baby sister to me, just as she was way back then."

"Uh-oh." Caleb said.

"What?" Caleb pointed to where Aaron and Patrick started another fight only now with Tyler.

"Fuck!" Reid said as he saw Tyler shove back Patrick. They stopped dancing and went to Tyler's aid.

"Take it outside!" Nicky shouted.

Reid and Tyler went out the back followed by Caleb and Pogue. "Wait." Wave said.

"Stay here." Pogue told her going outside.

Two minutes passed before Wave went after them. She picked up her black leather jacket and started walking for the back door, until someone grabbed her hand. "What do you want!?" She demanded, but looked up into the face of Chase Collins.

"I meant what I said, your Coven is dead and now I'm after you!" Chase sneered. Wave punched him before she took off running outside. She jumped down the stairs, only to run into Caleb.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Caleb asked her. Wave ran to Pogue's side as a green and white light came out of the sky and into her body. Waverly screamed until her throat was raw and her legs gave out, but Pogue caught her.

"Ave, answer me! Are you alright?" Pogue asked clearly shocked by what happened. Wave franticly took out a compact from her pocket and looked at herself. She now had green and silver highlights in her hair. "Ave, I'm so sorry." Pogue soothed as she cried.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Reid asked.

"I need your help, that's why I came here." Wave sniffled as she stood up.

"What happened to your hair?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean you need our help?" Caleb asked.

"I beg the help of you and your Coven. He killed my parents, my friends and now the last of my Coven. My last two friends in hiding just willed me their powers. So please help me before he kills me!" Wave begged.

**Please ****review,**** this is my first Covenant story.**


	2. Mama said knock you out

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. I also don't own the song Body Crumbles by Dry Cell.**

They took the girls home, before all appearing in Wave's dorm. "Shit, that was creepy." Wave said trying to get a hold of her breathing.

"So what we want to know is-" Caleb began.

"Since only boys can have powers you must be a boy?" Reid asked. Everyone looked at Reid with a 'what the hell' face.

"I don't know let me check." She said seriously. She looked down at her chest then back to Reid. "What do ya know, I'm a girl! Why, wanna feel just to make sure?"

"If you insist." Reid smirked, but backed off when Pogue and Wave glared at him.

"I was being sarcastic. Now Caleb, what were you about to say?"

"Reid did have a good question. Since you are a girl, how do you have powers?"

"In my Coven, only the girls get powers. Unlike your Coven these powers consist of the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. When we turn 12 we get our powers and at 18 we ascend." Wave answered.

"How do you know of our Coven?" Tyler asked next.

"I can answer that." Pogue spoke up. "It was 12 when I went to the camp. I met Ave, here, she was my only friend there. Her parents ran the camp along with other people that was a part of her coven. The day I turned 13 I ran into the woods so no one would see me get my powers, only thing was Ave followed me. She confronted me and told me about her Coven and how this would make us even closer friends. I couldn't lie to her and told her about the rest of you, after making her promise not to tell anyone."

"Never once did I break that promise. I knew what it's like to have to keep your Coven a secret." Wave said before anyone asked.

It was an awkward silence, until Reid spoke. "So can we see your powers?" He asked.

"Sure." Wave walked over to the window and looked out. She motioned for everyone to look out it. There they saw Kira and Aaron making out in front of his car. Wave turned to Reid as her eyes flashed completely blue. Not two seconds later did it start pouring down raining. "My original power was water, but my mother willed me her fire powers. Then the last of my Coven just now willed me their power before they died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caleb said. "But who is after you?"

"I think his name was Chad…Cha-"

"Chase?" All the boys said at once. Wave nodded her head yes.

It was the next day Wave was unpacking her things as she listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. She wore a black and blue pair of bondage pants from Hot Topic and a tight black beater. Wave was about to start putting up her posters when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open." She called. The door opened and then closed. Wave turned to see Reid standing there.

"It's about time a rocker chick moved to this school." Reid muttered.

"So why are you here?"

"Boredom."

"So why aren't you with the guys?" Wave asked.

"Pogue is hangin' with Kate. Caleb is on a date with Sarah. Baby boy is trying to pick up some red-head. Leaving me bored stiff." He said laying on her bed.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it. I'm just putting up my posters and unpacking."

"Need some help?" He asked.

Wave blinked not sure she heard him correctly. "Yeah, sure."

Wave hit the play button on her iPod video that was placed into her iPod dock. After about an hour of unpacking the song Body Crumbles by Dry Cell started to play.

_finally__ recover and the mood is right_

_looking up into a neon sky_

_child in me takes over, guess it's been too long_

_since the last time that I tried to fly_

Wave smirked at an idea and danced over to Reid. "Break time."

"What?"

"Come on I love this song. Dance with me." Wave said wrapping her arms around his neck.

_chorus_

_finally I find when I lose control_

_inside my body crumble_

_s__it's like therapy for my broken soul_

_inside my body crumbles_

"Fine." Reid said as they began to dance.

_all I need's a moment, chance to get away_

_from the stressfulness of every day_

_know if I don't question and I never doubt_

_everything is __gonna__ be okay_

_(chorus)_

_I don't know if I'll be alright_

_is it okay to be myself_

_why do we always have to fight_

_now I know it's alright_

_(chorus)_

During the whole dance the two couldn't help, but look into one another's eyes. When the song finished Reid moved his head down towards hers.

"Are you ticklish?" He suddenly asked her. Wave's eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"Reid, no. You don't wanna do this!" Wave said not noticing where she was backing up.

"Oh, I think I do." With that said Reid tackled her onto the bed and began to tickle her.

"Reid, stop! I can't breathe. REID!" Wave laughed. Reid laughed as he watched her writhe under him. She tried once more to get away, but he rolled so she was now under him. Wave wrapped her legs around his waist to try to throw him off, but it didn't work.

"Say 'Reid is the best' and I'll stop." He told her with a smirk.

"No."

"Have it your way." He tickled her even harder.

"Fine, fine!" Tears started to pool in her eyes from how hard she was laughing. "Reid is the best."

"Now say, say you'll go on a date with me."

"Ok, just stop with the tickling." Soon their eyes met and they couldn't look away. Reid took advantage of this and kissed her. Wave once again wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly there was more banging on the door. "I have to answer that." She said breaking the kiss.

"No, you really don't." Reid told her before kissing her again. The knocking continued.

"Come on Ave, I know you're there." Came Pogue's voice. Reid obviously didn't recognize the voice from his answer.

"Fuck off man." Reid yelled at the door. Wave looked at him like he was crazy. After a second the knocking stopped.

"That was Pogue!" Wave whispered. The door opened to see a pissed off Pogue, his eyes black a night. Reid immediately jumped up from the bed and put his hands in his pocket. Wave sat up on her bad like nothing happened. "Hey Pogue, how are you?"

"Reid, mind telling me what the hell you are doing here?"

"I was bored and you said one of us should watch her." Reid replied.

"I said watch her not do her!" Pogue seethed.

"Pogue calm down! He was just helping me unpack."

"Yeah what she said." Reid agreed.

"Don't push me Reid."

Wave ran out the room and knocked on Sarah and Kate's door. "Hey." Kate said.

"Please come get your crazy boyfriend." Wave laughed. Kate rolled her eyes as they walked back to Wave's dorm room.

"POGUE!" Kate snapped. Pogue winced at her tone and his eyes went back to normal.

"Hey." Pogue said turning around and kissed her.

"Yeah, why don't you two go have fun." Wave insisted pushing everyone, including Reid out the door.

"Wait," Reid said.

"Look about earlier…I'm not usually like that. I mean I've only met you yesterday and-"

Reid cut her off with another kiss. "You talk too much. There's this party at the Dell's tonight, wanna go?"

"Sure, now get your hot ass outta here!"

"So you have been looking at my ass." Reid smirked.

"As if you haven't been looking at mine." Reid opened his mouth, but closed it and shrugged. "Exactly!"

"Catch you later."

"Bye." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started walking. After four steps he wiggled his butt, making Wave laugh. Wave frowned and went back to unpacking. After about an hour she heard another knock on the door.

"Reid if this is you again-" Wave opened the door to see Pogue…without Kate. "Oh hey Pog." She let him inside.

"So what's with you and Reid?" Pogue asked. Wave raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you and Kate?" She shot back.

"Ya know when we were kids; I always thought that if you'd fall for one of my friends it'd be Caleb." Pogue told her.

"Caleb? He's too serious." Wave laughed sitting next to him.

"Just like you were when we met. What made you change?"

"What do you mean change?"

"You used to be all shy, innocent and bubbly like Kate and Sarah. Now you're sarcastic, withdrawn and seem like you can't trust anyone." He explained.

"Let's see…There was the whole watching my parents die in front of me and having my mom will her power to me. Then there was my whole Coven dying. The old Waverly couldn't take it and she died and I'm the result." Wave whispered sadly. Pogue put his arm around her shoulders and Wave rested her head on his shoulder.

"If it helps I like the change."

"Thanks big bro."

"Anytime baby sis. So what is with you and Reid?" Wave groaned and playful punched him.

"I like him ok. He'll be my first boyfriend since C…"

"Since who?'

"No one, forget that I mentioned it." Pogue stood up and looked at her.

"Ave, did you used to date Chase Collins?" Pogue asked her quietly.

"I wouldn't call it dating; he used me to get to my Coven, that fucking bastard."

"He put a spell on you didn't he?" Wave nodded her head.

"The first time I saw him I felt undying love for him, but it just felt wrong. But when I'm with Reid, I don't know it just feels right. I've seen the way you look at Kate, you felt it too when you first saw her." Pogue saw how she smiled when she said Reid's name.

"You're right. But you've only known him for a day."

"I know that Pogue! I'm not a slut."

"I didn't say you were. I just want you to be careful." Wave nodded her head once more and smiled at him.

"So what's the Dells?" Pogue smirked.

"You'll find out." Wave gave him the sad puppy dog face. "I'll just tell you this, there's a lot of sand."

"Well, since you are here…wanna help me put up my posters."

It wasn't until Wave was finished unpacking when Pogue left. As soon as he got to the boys dorms he immediately headed for Tyler and Reid's room. Once there he began knocking on the door, Tyler answered letting him in.

"Hey Baby boy, where's the smartass?" He asked. Tyler pointed to Reid whom was talking on the phone. After a minute Reid hung up and smiled at Pogue.

"Pogue Parry, what can I do for you?"

"I came to talk about Ave." Pogue told him. Reid lost his smile and sat up on his bed.

"Cut it with the big brother shit, man. Wave is grown, she can handle herself." Reid stated.

"I know that. I'm here to warn you not to break her heart. Her heart has been fucked up for the past year and frankly she's trying to put the remaining pieces back together."

Reid ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I know that."

"Good, because if I hear from Ave, Kate or Sarah that you broke her heart…I'll be coming after your ass." Pogue threatened.

"Not gonna fucking happen." Reid muttered.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." With that Pogue left the two youngest Sons alone.

Wave was standing in front of a mirror fully dressed. She wore a black shirt that resembled a straight jacket and a pair of jeans that had skulls on her pockets with black converse sneakers. Wave walked out the door and locked to meet Reid outside the dorms.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Came a male voice from behind Wave. She turned around to see Aaron and a bunch of his friends. "Hey Waverly."

Wave rolled her eyes at the way he said her name. "What do you want Aaron?"

"Just wondering why you are out here all alone." Patrick and another boy snickered. Wave turned around again to ignore him, when she felt his hand on her ass. She turned around and pushed him away.

"Dude shove off." Wave ordered.

"Then go to the Dells with me." Aaron replied.

"Sorry, not interested in stuck up little pricks that can't take no for an answer. And in case you haven't noticed that describes you perfectly." Wave with a smirk that would make Reid jealous.

"You will go with me!" He ordered.

"Apparently you don't speak English. Well, good news I can say it in Spanish and French, so which version would you like?"

"The version where you say yes."

"Already got a date."

"Really? If so where is he?"

"He's right here." Reid walking up the steps from Tyler's Hummer. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come one, we're gonna pick up Caleb and Pogue. Sarah and Kate are taking Sarah's car."

"Ok." Wave said walking to the Hummer with him, leaving behind a fuming Aaron.

The boys plus Wave looked down at the party from a cliff. "Wave, welcome to the Dells." Reid smirked.

"Nice view, but how do we get down?" She asked. Reid smirked at her. "Why don't I like that smirk?" Reid suddenly picked her up bridal style and jumped off the cliff. "RRREEEIIIDDD!" The boys heard Wave shriek. All of them couldn't help, but laugh as they jumped after him.

They walked towards the party, once they got there Caleb and Pogue were tackled by their girlfriends. When they finally noticed Reid's arm around Wave's shoulders.

"Wow that didn't take long." Sarah said. Wave shrugged her shoulders.

"So Pogue was right?" Kate asked.

"About what?" Most of the guys asked. Wave blushed knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh Pogue didn't tell you. He caught Wave and Reid k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Don't forget she got Reid to back out of a fight." Caleb announced smiling. As they walked closer to the fire pit.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." A female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Kira and some of her friends.

"Yeah and you are?" Wave asked. Kira held out her hand and Wave took it.

"Name's Kira and I suggest you stay away from my boyfriend." She sneered. Wave dropped her hand and placed her arm back around Reid's waist.

"And that would be whom?" She asked glaring at Reid.

"Not me!" Reid protested. Wave smiled at him.

"Just makin' sure."

"That would be Aaron." Kira boasted. "Because he isn't interested in whore like you."

"What can I say, I'd rather be a whore then a slut like you."

"What did you just call me?" Kira ordered getting in Wave's face.

"You heard me, but I'll say it again. I'd rather be a whore then a slut like you." Wave could see her confusion. "Sluts are easy, while whores actually get paid for it."

"So tell me, how did you get kicked out of your old school?" Kira asked sweetly.

Wave began to glare at her. "I suggest you walk away." Wave warned her.

"Really and why's that?" Wave got out of Reid's embrace and moved closer to Kira.

"Because I'm about to kick your skinny ass." Only the Sons noticed how the fire started getting hotter.

"Pogue, you may wanna stop her." Caleb whispered to him.

"I don't know, I kinda wanna see Kira get a beat down." He whispered back.

"Not in the open she can't." Caleb hissed to his friend.

"She's a black belt! She doesn't need her powers." Pogue replied.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend." Kira sneered.

"I don't have a problem with that, just tell him to stay away from me!" She then turned back to her friends. "I'm going to get a soda, before I kill her."

She was about to walk passed Kira, when she got in her way again.

"I'm not done with you yet, whore." Kira spat as she pulled her fist back to punch her. Wave blocked it and elbowed her in the stomach then twisted and elbowed her again in the ribs. Kira instantly dropped to the floor.

"See you later, fire crotch." Wave said referring to Kira's red hair. She then stepped over her and went to get a soda.

"Damn!" All of them said.

"Pogue, remind me not to get on her bad side." Reid said wincing as he looked at Kira.

Wave was about to get her soda when someone grabbed her hands behind her and forced her to start walking.

**If you want me to update, then REVIEW!**


	3. Wave vs Chase

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

"Let go!" Wave demanded, but she heard a familiar snickering noise. "Aaron?"

"You got it babe." He whispered in her ear. That was when Wave noticed where they were taking her…the woods. Next thing she heard was flesh making contact with flesh. Aaron's hands disappeared from her and she turned to see Reid and Pogue with smiles on.

"How'd you see me?" She asked.

"I was about to come after you, when what do ya know…the jackass put his hands on my girlfriend." Reid said. Wave pulled his shirt, bringing him closer to her.

"Was that a request or a demand?" Wave asked Reid.

"What was?"

"The girlfriend part."

"Request." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Pogue rolled his eyes.

"Then I accept." Reid was about to kiss her when they heard a gagging noise coming from Pogue.

"Sorry, don't mind me; I'm just about to fucking hurl!" Pogue growled. "Look, Wave I'm glad you're happy, but could you two please not do that in front of me."

"Then turn the hell around." Reid barked. Wave playful hit him and smiled at Pogue.

"We'll try."

"POGUE, REID!" someone yelled. The three of them turned to see Caleb and Tyler running towards them.

"What?" Reid asked slightly annoyed.

"Chase is somewhere here." Tyler gasped.

"Who me?" A dark evil voice chuckled. Everyone turned to see Chase leaning against a tree. "Hey guys." His eyes narrowed when he saw Reid's arm over Wave's shoulders. "Garwin, get the hell off my girl!"

"I was never yours! You put a fucking spell on me to get to my Coven. I would never date a bastard like you!" Wave spat angrily.

"You know I was going to consider letting you live." Chase supposed.

"But at what price?" Caleb demanded.

"You give me the most powerful children and then they will me their power." Chase smirked.

"You sick asshole! I wouldn't screw you, if my own life depended on it." Wave glared. "So if you are going to kill me then kill me. You'll only reunite me with my family." Wave stepped away from Reid with a smile. Reid pulled her back to him and put a hand over her mouth and around her waist.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy. She doesn't know what she's saying." Reid told Chase. He then gave Wave a look as if saying what the fuck are you doing.

"That's rather a good idea Waverly. But I won't kill you, I'll just take away your sanity."

"And how are you going to go about doing this?" Tyler asked.

"By showing her best friends' last moments; how they begged me not to kill them." Chase laughed. Wave pushed Reid away and ran at Chase.

"I'll kill you!" She yelled as she punched at him. Chase simply avoided her blows as she began to kick at him. "Asshole!" Wave's eyes flashed green and vines suddenly wrapped around Chase binding him.

"Good, but not good enough." Chase told her.

"Then try this." Wave's eyes flashed red. "Fire incinerate!" The vines irrupted into flames then suddenly disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Wave gasped. It was the first time she used one of her new powers.

"I'm right here." Chase grabbed the sides of Wave's face. "Now relieve what your friends went through!"

_Waverly was suddenly in a different area. She looked around to see her one of her friend's house. There in front of her was a pale girl in her late teens. Her body looked battered and broken, in front of her there stood Chase grinning like a mad man. He sent another energy ball at the girl making her scream in pain._

"No, stop it! Leave Becky alone!" Wave screamed at the top of her lungs.

Right now Tyler was holding back Reid, while Caleb was doing the same with Pogue.

"Get the hell off me Tyler. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Reid seethed. His eyes had turned completely black as did Pogue's.

_"Will me your power and it'll end quickly." Chase told Becky. _

_"To do that would only strengthen you. I couldn't do that to my Coven." Chase hit her with another energy ball making her cry out._

_"Last chance, will me your power!" Chase ordered._

_"I will you my power, Waverly." Becky whispered. Her eyes flashed white as a white light came out of her body and flew into the sky._

"Please stop!" Waverly begged Chase. The boys didn't know what to do.

_The area changed once again, now they were in a hospital. Another girl was on the bed, she had spider bites everywhere. Chase put his hands into his pockets and was yet again grinning._

_"Why are you doing this?" The girl rasped._

_"Because __your__ Coven refused to __will__ me their power." He told her. She then started coughing up blood._

_"Please don't I don't want to die." She begged._

"STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!" Wave begged forgetting that it was only one of Chase's memories. "I'll do anything, just don't kill her.

"Um…too late." He grinned as they rose into the air. Suddenly all of the Sons started running at him. "Come any closer and she dies!" They stopped in their tracks.

_"Too bad, because you are going to one way or another." Chase laughed._

_"I'm so sorry Wave that I must break my promise to see you again. Be safe, baby girl." Rose coughed up even more blood._

"Rose! Please don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone!" Wave pleaded as tears ran down her face.

Reid was beyond pissed off. Not only did he find out Chase had put a spell on her, but now he dared put his filthy hands on her…He had the guts to do this to her. He had enough, as soon as he took another step towards Chase, Reid went flying back into a tree. Tyler and the boys ran to his side to help him up.

_"Wave, I will you my power." Rose's eyes flashed green and green light shot out of her body and into the sky. "I'll see you in the next world." With that said the girl known as Rose died._

With that last memory, Chase ended the spell. Wave glared into his eyes she screamed in rage. Her eyes turned completely red. Chase dropped her looking at his now burned hands. "I'll get you later you bitch!" He then disappeared.

Pogue was the first one to her side. He caught her just as she collapsed. "It's all my fault! If I had just willed him my power, they'd still be alive; Becky, Rose, Mom, Dad hell my whole coven!"

"It's not your fault and you know that. He still would've gone after them." Pogue told her. Just then all of them heard sirens coming their way.

"Shit cops." Tyler swore. They all used their powers to appear back in the Hummer.

On the drive home Wave didn't say a word she just stared out the window. For once Reid didn't take Tyler's car keys. He just sat in the passenger's side looking into the mirror, back at Wave. He saw another tear run down her flawless face and suddenly it started pouring down rain.

"Look guys thanks for trying to help me, but this is something I have to do by myself. I won't put another Coven in danger." Wave spoke up.

"No, I won't abandon you; I won't let you fight him alone." Reid told her.

"Neither will we." Pogue added.

"Wave, you are Pogue's friend and that makes you family." Tyler said looking into the review mirror.

"They're right. Besides I fought Chase before and won; now Pogue has ascended. You haven't even ascended yet and you are more powerful than the both of us put together. We will help you wither you like it or not." Caleb smiled over at her. She merely nodded at them.

"Thank you." She whispered before becoming silent once more.

Once again everyone was in Waverly's dorm room; the guys were standing, while Wave was sitting on her bed.

"I say we just go after him." Reid suggested.

"We can't." Pogue told him.

"Why the hell not? You saw what he did to Wave."

"I tried that and he put me in the hospital remember? If we're all in the hospital, who is going to look after Ave?" Pogue reminded.

Wave suddenly got an idea. She opened her window and with scooped up a dry patch of dirt. She then put it on the floor. The guys stopped talking and looked at her weirdly.

"What is she doing?" Tyler whispered to Pogue.

"I have no idea…Caleb?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Earth." Wave whispered as her eyes flashed green. "Water." Wave's eyes flashed blue as she poured some water out of a bottle on the dirt, making mud. She then picked up a lighter using magic she lit the mud on fire. "Fire." Her eyes turned red. She then blew on the flame. "Air." Her eyes turned completely white. She then put her hand into the fire, but it didn't burn her. "Spirit." Wave removed her hand and reached into her shirt and pulled off her small silver chain. There in the middle of her palm was a pentagram with a blue stone on each point. She placed the necklace in the middle of the flame.

A white hot light shot up from where Wave was working. When it was gone there was a black book sitting on a podium made completely of ice.

"Now that was the shit!" Reid said walking over to her with the other males.

"Wave, what is that?" Pogue and Caleb asked.

"You have a book called the book of Damnation. Well, this is the book of Life, it's my coven's book." Wave explained to them as she opened the book.

"What are you looking for in it?" Tyler asked.

"I have to do something." She whispered. She picked up a black pen from her bed and started crossing off names.

"You're crossing off the names of those that have died. Aren't you?" Caleb asked.

"Yes." She replied, before closing it. "It was my mother's job, now it's mine." Wave picked up her necklace and the whole thing disappeared into a light and flew into each of the stones on the pentagram. She took in a deep breath as she sat down and took off her sneakers. "Good night boys."

"We can't leave her alone all night." Tyler spoke up.

"Baby boy is right. That's probably what Chase is waiting for." Reid agreed. Wave groaned and fell back on her bed.

"I don't need a babysitter!" She protested. Her words fell on deaf ears.

"I'll stay with her." Pogue said.

"Yeah, I'll bet Kate, Sarah and or that little red-head, will be thrilled with that." Reid laughed. Tyler suppressed a blush when Reid mentioned his red haired crush. "I'll stay with her. Besides, she shouldn't be at in class tomorrow after the day she's had."

"Fine, but don't start groping her!" Pogue warned.

"I'll only do what she wants me to do." Reid smirked. Pogue glared down at him.

"What the hell does Wave see in him?" Tyler asked Caleb. He simply shrugged his shoulders as they walked out the door.

Reid closed the door after them and then locked it. The blonde turned around to now see Wave asleep on her bed. He pulled back the covers and placed her under them. Reid sighed as he looked at her black laptop. The wallpaper was a red rose wrapped around a heart with blood dripping from it.

He picked up her iPod Video and cable, then began making his own playlist named: Reid. Once he was done he placed everything back where it was. After about a minute of searching he found an extra blanket and pillow. He made a small bed on the floor and closed his eyes.

It was the next morning. Wave heard her alarm clock go off and reached over to get it. That was when she fell off the bed onto of a sleeping Reid.

"Ow." Wave muttered, but her voice wasn't the only one she heard. Wave opened her eyes to looking into icy blue eyes. "Eeeppp." Wave gasped jumping backwards, off of Reid.

Reid sat up on his elbows and looked at her with a smirk. "Ya know if you really wanted to get on top all you had to do was ask."

"Reid, why are you in my room?" He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, before telling her what happened after she went to sleep. "So Pogue actually let you stay here?" Reid nodded again with a smirk.

**Why do guys look so good with bed hair?** Wave thought to herself.

"So what do we do the whole day?" Wave asked him.

"Have you ever seen all Resident Evil movies?" He asked her.

"No." Reid frowned.

"What about the Blade movies?"

"I've seen the first one and the second one." Wave admitted.

"Then babe, we have work to do." Reid extended his hand to her.

"Hold on, let me change." Wave said grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom. When she came back out she wore a pair of shorts that reached her knees and a tight white beater. Reid stood up and looked at her amazed. "What?"

"How is it you look amazing in whatever you wear?" He asked her.

"'Cause I'm awesome like that." She shrugged. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and made them disappear, and then reappear in his room. He quickly went into the bathroom to change into a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. The blonde walked over to his DVD collection and picked up a few movies. Wave sat on his unmade bed.

"First on the list will be Resident Evil." He announced in a fake British accent. Wave laughed at him as he put it into the DVD player. He then crashed in back of her as the movie came on.

"Reid?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cold." He pulled his covers over her, before wrapping an arm around her waist. Wave snuggled closer to him.

**If you want me to update, then REVIEW!**


	4. Run as fast as you can

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

It was around three when they finished the all the movies. Wave's stomach growled begging for food. She turned to see Reid had fallen asleep. His blonde hair hung in his eyes since it was free of the beanie he always wore. Wave smiled to herself as she looked at him. Suddenly his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her right against him.

"Reid." She whispered.

No answer.

"Come on Reid, I'm hungry." Wave told him.

Still no answer; Wave got a wicked idea.

She began kissing the base of his neck slowly moving up. Wave heard a low moan, she then felt him smirk when she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Don't start what you can't finish, babe." He told her as he opened his icy blue eyes.

"Who says I can't finish it?" She replied in a low tone. Wave's hands slipped under his shirt. "Eh, you're right. Come on I'm hungry, lets get some food!" She stood and tugged on his arm before walking over to the door.

Reid stared at her with his mouth open in shock. "Tease!" He yelled at her.

Wave looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "You know you like it." She winked at him before opening the door. Reid shot up out of bed and ran at her.

"I'm gonna get you!" Wave started running as fast as her leg could carry her. **Must not get caught.** She thought as she laughed. Wave could hear Reid running down the hallway behind her.

"Come on babe, I won't hurt you…much." Reid called to her. Images came to mind as Wave ran.

"Get away from me you horny bastard." She replied. She then saw the stairs and began to run up them two at a time. "Next level is Pogue's room." She panted. Her legs burned, but she didn't let that stop her, especially when she heard Reid start running up the stairs. Wave threw open the stairway doors and ran down the hallway.

**Haven't run this hard since black belt camp.**** Damn, this boy can pace himself!** Wave thought to herself. **Three more rooms.** Wave skidded to a halt in front of Pogue's room. Reid stopped in his tracks when he made eye contact with Wave. "Shit! POGUE!" Wave yelled as she banged on his door. Wave didn't take her eyes off her boyfriend as he closed in on her. "Pogue, for the love of God open the freakin' door!"

"Alright, alright." Pogue said as was about to walk outside. "Where's the fire?" Wave pushed him inside and slammed the door locking it.

"YOU CHEATED!" Reid yelled behind the door. "Hey, Pogue let me in will ya?" Pogue looked at Wave whom was sitting on the floor with a giant smile on her face.

"Wave what's going on?" Pogue asked looking down at her. Wave tried to answer, but irrupted into a fit of giggles.

Reid was outside glaring at the door after deciding not to break it down; when Kate walked up to him with a smile. "Hey Reid."

"Hey, Kate." He mumbled. An idea sprang into his head and he turned and smiled at her. "Hello Kate."

"Why don't I like that tone?" She asked him. Reid shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile.

"Hey Pogue, Kate is out here." Reid called to him.

The smile vanished from Wave's face. "What did you do?" Pogue whispered to her.

"Nothing." Wave lied.

"Then I'll open the door." Pogue said.

"Fine. I'll tell you, I'll tell you. I turned him on then I ran." She admitted. Pogue started laughing at her.

"So you were being a tease?"

"Sure if you wanna put it that way." Wave glared.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I've gotta hand you over." Pogue said he swung her over his shoulder.

"Pogue NO!" Wave yelled as he opened the door.

Kate laughed at Wave. "Kate help me." Wave whimpered.

"Sorry, Pogue's taking me for a ride." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Here ya go man." Pogue put Wave down and Kate walked inside his room.

"That was rude." He said in a calm voice.

"What was?"

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	5. Kate finds out

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

"Oh I think you know." He replied. Reid's eyes flashed black and they were back in his room. The blonde pinned her to the wall; Wave put on a smile and shrugged her shoulders. After a few seconds she laughed and gave in.

"So I was being a tease." She finally admitted. "But from your actions I'd say you were rather fond of it."

Reid tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear and lowered his head next to hers. "You have no idea how much of an understatement fond is, babe." Reid whispered in her ear. "Trust me you don't want to keep this up."

"Really, and why's that?" Wave asked. Reid placed his hands on her waist, where his hands traveled down her hourglass figure to her hips. From there he almost viciously pulled her against him. Wave's eyes widened in surprise, but soon found her back against the door once more, but with his body still against hers.

Reid put his forehead on hers. "Cause when it comes to this, I'm a God." With each word his lips brushed against hers. Wave finally did what she wanted to since the day they kissed. She ran her hands up his chest and then around his neck. Wave knew that Reid was suppressing a moan which made her smile all the more.

"Even gods have a weakness." Wave replied. Reid bit his bottom lip as he stared into her eyes.

"You have no idea how much that run made me hungry." Reid told her as he tightened his hold on her hips.

"Me too." She agreed. Reid's smirk grew.

"Wasn't talking about food."

"Neither was I."

That was the final straw Reid pulled her into a passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss as Wave pulled him by the shirt to the bed.

"Wave you have got to tell me what happened!" Sarah squealed as Wave got dressed for Nicky's.

"I already told you…twice." Wave sighed.

"But you never told me what happened when Reid caught you." Sarah whined as Wave came out of her closet fully dressed.

"Sorry, Sarah, but I don't kiss and tell." Wave smirked.

"Or should she say sleep and tell?" Reid smiled from the doorway. Wave's smirk vanished as she turned red and Sarah grinned.

"Waverly Johnson and Reid Garwin, its about time!" She laughed. Reid wrapped his arms around Wave's shoulders.

"Come again?" Wave asked shocked.

"Wave, you and Reid have been all over one another since the day after you met." Sarah stated. Wave opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Just like you and Caleb have been since day one." Reid said coming to his girlfriend's rescue. Sarah blushed at the comment. "Don't try to deny it, I saw you two making out in the car. You were all over one another."

"Well, well…Looks like I'm not the only one getting down and dirty with a Son of Ipswich." Wave smiled.

"What is this I hear?" Came Caleb's voice from the door. Sarah got up and hugged her boyfriend.

"Oh nothing." Sarah said with a smile.

"Excuse me Mr. Danvers." Provost Higgins said from behind him. Caleb moved towards Reid and Wave with Sarah. "Ah, Ms. Johnson, Mr. Garwin would you two mind telling me why you weren't in classes today."

For once Reid couldn't think of anything to say. "You see, Provost Higgins, it's my time of month and I get horrible horrible cramps, sometimes to the point I can't walk…So Reid, noticed I wasn't at breakfast and came to find me. I tried to get him to go to class, but he just stayed and took care of me all day." Wave lied with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I see. Um, good work Mr. Garwin." Reid smiled and nodded at the provost. "I trust you are feeling better now?"

"Yes sir, thank you for asking."

"Well, I would've told you this morning, but you weren't in class. I believe I found you a roommate. It turns out she didn't have a roommate so she agreed to move in with you, since you are new."

Wave's smiled dropped, but quickly replaced it. "May I ask with whom, sir?"

"Kira Synder, I hope you two will become fast friends. She will begin to move in, in the morning, since it is a day off." With that said the provost walked away.

Reid looked down at Wave, he could've sworn that her eye started twitching. "I'm gonna get kicked out. No, I'm going to go to jail for murder."

"Well, now we defiantly have to party!"

It was around eleven in the morning when Wave awoke the sound of knocking on her door. After the fifth knock she finally got up, only in a black sports bra and blue short-shorts. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She growled. The knocking continued. "Someone better be dying!" She yelled.

When Wave opened the door there stood Kira, Patrick and Aaron holding boxes. "What are you doing here?" Aaron asked her.

"It's my room, what the hell are you two doing here?" Wave retorted.

"You're my new roommate." Kira gave a fake smile.

"Oh, right." Wave let them in. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black hoodie with a silver ankh on it and pulled it on. After that she fell face first onto her bed.

About ten minutes later when Aaron quit helping Kira and tried starting a conversation with Wave. It took him a few tried to figure out she was sleep. "Want me to wake her up?" Patrick asked Aaron. What he really meant "I'll grab her ass to wake her up if you want."

The door opened reveling Reid. "Get out of my room!" Kira ordered.

"Not just your room." Reid reminded her. Reid walked over to Wave and sat beside her. He only smirked when Aaron and Patrick glared at him.

"Whoever you are better get the hell off my bed." Came Wave's mumbled voice from under her hood. "You better be dying!"

"Not yet babe." Reid said running a hand up her leg. Wave turned over onto her back and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Wave yawned.

"Come on, we're going swimming." Reid told her.

"But I'm hungry." Wave pouted. Reid moved closer to her with a smirk.

"Really? Then maybe we should stay in bed." He concluded.

Wave smiled and laughed at him as she sat up. "Not that kind of hungry…Horny bastard!"

Reid looked disappointed. "Yes and you're a tease."

"At least I'm not a nymphomaniac!"

"Babe, name one teenaged male that isn't. Besides you're a human garbage disposal when it comes to food."

"Draco Malfoy wanna be." Reid glared at her before tickling her. "Reid stop! I'm sorry, hahaha, I'm sorry." Wave couldn't help, but laugh.

"Say it!" He ordered.

"No." He only tickled harder. "Ok, Reid is the best!"

"Good human garbage disposal." Reid said as he stopped tickling her.

"Ya know when I was a kid, Pogue told me the same thing. Oh well, I like being able to eat a ton and not gain a thing. Shit!" Wave began to hit Reid with her pillow.

Reid caught it and took it from her. "What the hell was that for?" He asked her.

"I'm now fully awake because of you… So where are we going swimming?"

"Caleb's house has a heated indoor pool. Come on get up."

"Fine." Reid stood to let Wave got up and grabbed some stuff.

"You know Wave, you have horrible taste in bands." Kira said motioning to Wave's band posters. The walls on Wave's side of the room were littered with Korn, Disturbed, Static-X, Linkin Park and Rob Zombie.

"Not my fault you never outgrew the Backstreet Boys, Kira." With that Wave walked out of the room with clothes in hand.

Reid sat back down on Wave's bed and smirked at Kira. "What are you looking at, poser?" Aaron growled.

"Aaaaawwww, what's the matter Aaron? Do you have a case of crabs?" Reid taunted.

Wave came back into the room laughing. "Wow, you sure do know how to make friends." She was wearing her hoodie and the bottom piece to her blue bikini.

Reid shrugged his shoulders as Wave pulled on her black bondage pants then black converse. "Wait how are we getting to Caleb's?"

"We're meeting Tyler, Pogue and Kate." Reid said opening the door for her.

They were standing by Tyler's car when Pogue and Kate came outside. Wave's stomach gave a growl reminding her that she had yet to eat. "I require nutrients now." Pogue opened his backpack and handed her a pack of pop-tarts. "You know me so well." With that she began to eat.

"Where the hell is Tyler?" Reid growled annoyed. They had been waiting for at least five minutes.

"Dude, calm down." Pogue said punching his arm.

"I'll go get him." Wave said walking away from the group. She walked back inside and up to Tyler and Reid's room. She heard muffled voices coming from inside and knocked.

"WHAT!" Tyler yelled. Wave rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

There was Tyler Simms, the youngest of the Sons of Ipswich, on the bed, with a red haired girl on top of him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we need car keys." Wave said looking away from the couple.

"Fine!" Tyler tossed her his car keys.

"Um, hi red, name's Wave, his roommates girlfriend, bye." Wave closed the door after her and walked down to Reid and the others.

"You came back empty handed?" Pogue asked. Wave showed him the Hummer's keys, without saying a word.

"So where's baby boy?" Reid and Pogue questioned.

"Lets just say, baby boy is getting his freak on." Wave told them.

"WHAT!?" Pogue smiled.

"Oh shit, its about time baby boy becomes a man!" Reid yelled with a huge smile.

"Reid, having sex does not make you a man or woman." Kate scolded as they got into the car.

It was a quick drive to Caleb's house, once they got there they walked right in. There was Sarah and Caleb talking to Mrs. Danvers.

"Hi Mrs. Danvers." Pogue, Kate and Wave greeted.

"What's up Mrs. D?" Reid smiled.

"Hello, I'm afraid I don't know you my dear." Mrs. Danvers said looking at Wave.

"Mom, this is Waverly Johnson she just transferred to school." Caleb explained.

"My friends call me Wave."

"Johnson, as in the Johnson Summer Camp? Where Pogue went the one summer?"

"Yeah, my parents ran it before they died." Wave nodded.

"So sorry to hear that, dear. So you are the one to claim Reid Garwin's heart." She smiled as Wave sat next to Reid. Wave shrugged her shoulders. "Well, all of you go have some fun!"

Caleb led all of them downstairs to the pool that had a normal diving board and a high dive. All of them started taking off their shirts and shorts/pants and shoes.

"So where is Tyler?" Caleb asked. Sarah nodded indicating she wanted to know too.

"Back at the school screwin that red head." Reid said looking at Wave.

Kate was in a red two piece; Kate wore a brown low cut one piece; Wave sported a black two piece with a blue skull on the left breast.

"So who's jumping in first?" Wave asked, putting on fins with Reid.

"You and me!" Reid said he picked her up and jumped into the pool. The rest of them jumped in. Kate and Sarah were on inner tubes talking, while everyone else was playing water tag. They were only in for an hour when Kate went to the bathroom.

"So Wave, lets see what you can really do." Reid said. Wave smiled as her eyes turned blue.

"Alright." The water shot up from under Wave and made a platform on ice for her to stand on; while a tidal wave began to form.

"What the hell?" Kate gasped coming back into the room.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	6. We went through this

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

From looking at Kate shocked, Wave lost her concentration. The ice turned back into water and dropped her back into the pool.

"Shit." Pogue muttered as he got out of the pool. He put on his most innocent smile. "Kate, there's something I need to tell you." Pogue grabbed his towel and led her to another room.

"Guys, I am so sorry." Wave apologized.

"Pogue's been meaning to tell her anyway." Caleb smiled at her. Wave nodded before diving under the water and swimming to the bottom of the deep end. She sat on her knees and concentrated, when she opened her eyes they flashed white. A few seconds a bubble formed around her allowing her to breath.

"Caleb is it just me or is she doing some weird mojo shit?" Reid asked from the diving board.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I think she's practicing. Its best not to disturb her, unless she passes out." Reid nodded his head before diving down to her. "Reid!"He turned to Sarah whom was laughing. "Do I sometimes speak a different language without knowing it?"

"No."

"Then why the hell doesn't he listen?"

"Cause he's Reid Garwin." She laughed at him.

Reid quickly swam down to where Wave was. He looked at the bubble around her and poked it with his finger. Wave instantly kicked up to the surface and gasped for air. "REID!" She then shoved his head back under the water.

Caleb and Sarah laughed at the two. "Its about time he's found someone." Caleb whispered.

"Come on, a guy like Reid is bound to have a lot of girlfriends." Sarah said.

"That wasn't the problem; the problem was staying with them after they had sex." He informed her.

"Oh." Sarah remarked as Pogue and Kate came back into the room.

"So Chase really was the bad guy?" Kat asked Caleb.

"Yeah and next time you see a spider…kill it."

"Will do." Kate said before jumping back in. Pogue jumped in after her and swam over to Reid and Wave.

"Ave, what are you doing?" Pogue asked her. Reid used this time to pick her up and throw her into the water.

"I interrupted her mojo practice." Reid replied. Wave came up for air, before jumping on his back taking him under water with him.

Reid managed to turn around and wrap his arms around her waist as they surfaced.

It was around nine when Wave entered her dorm room. Reid –sadly- went back to his room to take a shower and change. When Wave was finished she laid down on top of her bed to take a small nap, before they went to dinner. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she thought about Reid, but slowly drifted into her nightmares.

_"Mom!"__ Wave __yelled through a fire that had spread through her house. She ran throughout the house, even though it showed signs of collapsing. She was currently at a boarding school, but had come home to surprise her mother since it was her birthday. __"Daddy!"_

_"Wave!"__ She heard a groan above the fires. _

_She raced up the stairs to her parents' bedroom to see them lying under the bookshelf that had fallen. "No." Her dark brown eyes narrowed as they became completely blue. Suddenly part of the bookshelf became incased in ice, but then the flames took over once more. "Mom, Daddy I can't move it. The flames are too hot."_

_"__Its__ alright baby. Just go before he comes back for you." Suddenly a strange energy ball hit her mother in the back. _

_"MOM!"__ She screamed._

_"So this is the youngest of this coven." A deep voice yelled from behind her parents' bodies. "How about this, you will me your powers and I'll let the rest of your coven live. What's left of it I __mean.__"_

_"Rot in hell you sick bastard!" __Her __father yelled. __"Ready Mary?"_

_"Yes. Honey, we'll be watching over you, we love you." Her mother cried._

_"What?"_

_"I will you my-" Her __mother __said._

_"NO!" __Wave __and __Chase __yelled_

_"Power!"__ Her mom f__inished._

_A red light left her __mother's' now dead body__ and went into her body.__ After a few seconds an energy ball went through her father killing him. She cried as she got up and ran out the house._

_"Where ever you run, you can't hide. Unless you will me your power, I will hunt down the last two members of your Coven." A voice yelled._

Wave's eyes opened to see icy blue gazing back at her. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she looked down. "Wave?" Reid whispered.

"How'd you get in here?" Reid motioned to the door. "It was locked."

"I heard you through the door and thought Chase was in here. So I used; are you alright?"

"I couldn't save them. I tried so hard to get them from under the burning bookshelf, but I couldn't." Wave began to cry. "It's all my fault."

It took a few minutes before Reid got her to calm down. "It's not your fault and it never will be." Wave dully nodded her head. "Come on, you need to unwind." Reid whipped away her tears with his thumb before pulling her to her feet.

"And where are we going?" She asked him.

"Nicky's to play some pool." He replied.

They had been there for only an hour, when Aaron showed up. At the moment Reid was only with Tyler and Wave was sitting with Kate, Sarah, Pogue and Caleb.

"Hey Tyler wanna make some money?" Reid asked him.

"Shit yeah."

"Hey Garwin, wanna make a bet?" Aaron smirked.

"Yeah." Reid said eyeing Wave whom was coming back over.

"I win, I get Wave for the whole night."

"No deal." Reid replied as he felt Wave wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"Why not? Afraid she'll scream my name before your's?" Aaron laughed. Wave gave him a look of disgust.

"No, I just don't bet my girlfriend. Besides she already screamed mine…three times." Reid replied with a smirk of his own.

"Ok, so not something I wanted to hear." Pogue said from behind Reid. "But yeah, we don't bet on the girls, especially not baby girl."

Wave glared at Pogue. "Thanks, but I think I outgrew the name baby girl."

Reid handed the pool cue over to Wave. "Your turn." She made the shot and sunk her ball. Wave smiled at Reid. "One more shot and I win." She informed him. Wave bent over to take aim, all she had left to do was sink the black 8 ball. In a blink of an eye the 8 ball hit its mark. She turned around and pulled Reid closer to her. "I do believe I won." Reid pulled out his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill.

Pogue smiled and pulled Wave next to him. "Wow Reid, you just got beat by your own girl." Pogue replied.

Reid looked back at Aaron. "I guess it's time to get back that money. Aaron, give me my money!"

"Please now you're acting all tough, just because you have that bitch behind you."

Pogue was about to shove Aaron back, when Wave put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, one minute you wanna screw me, the next you say I'm a bitch. Sorry, but I'm getting mixed signals here. Would you just make up your mind already."

Aaron took a step closer to her and ran his hand through her hair. Wave's dark brown eyes narrowed, but kept on her smirk. "Just give me a chance to prove I'm better in bed than Garwin."

Wave yanked her hair out of his grasp. "Wow, so very tempting. But all that talk makes me think that you are lacking in other areas. Not to mention you sound really desperate. Besides, why would I need you when I have Reid?" Wave left Pogue's side and joined Reid, whom was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. After Aaron lost a hundred to Reid, he left shortly after.

He looked over to see Pogue playing foosball, Caleb dancing with Sarah, and Kate and Wave talking at the table.

"How come I'm always the one to sit here and watch everyone else have fun?" Kate asked Wave.

"Cause you don't do anything about it." Wave answered honestly, glancing at Reid.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you let Pog do his thing."

"That's because he doesn't notice most times."

"Then make him notice. Come on, I was about to do this with Sarah and Caleb." Wave and Kate walked over to the dance floor right as the song, Dragula by Rob Zombie came on.

Kate and Wave started to dance with one another. Soon enough the two had the whole bar looking at them. Some couples dared to dance near, but soon back off. Pogue could only watch his girlfriend as she moved her hips provocatively. While, Reid smirked knowing she was only waiting for him to finish his game. Sarah and Caleb nodded at one another, making a silent promise to get their friends to stop acting like fools. Sarah walked over to Tyler and Reid, while Caleb walked over to Pogue.

"Reid, maybe you should go get your girl. There's a lot of guys about to ask her to dance." Sarah informed him.

Reid looked at Tyler. "Dude, if you don't go over there I'll personally kick your ass." Tyler smirked. Reid gave him his pool cue and walked away from him.

Caleb found Pogue staring at Kate. "Dude, you are so stupid. Go get your girl, before someone else does." That was all it took for Pogue to stop what he was doing and walk over to Kate and Wave.

"Wave, I don't think it's working." Kate sighed, but continued to dance. Wave rose an eye brow as she saw Pogue behind her. She gently pushed Kate backwards and into the arms of Pogue. "Thank you." Kate mouthed to her.

Wave merely smiled in response. She turned to go sit back down, when she literally ran into Reid.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her hips as they danced to the fast beat.

"No where." She replied wrapping an arm around his neck.

Caleb made his way to Tyler and Sarah. "So when do we get to meet this Red-head?" Caleb asked him.

"Dunno."

Wave ran her hands down Reid's chest as they danced. "I thought we cleared this up?" Reid smirked.

"What up?" Wave asked innocently.

"That being a tease isn't nice." He whispered in her ear.

"Last time I checked you liked it." Wave replied. Reid almost moaned as Wave pulled him closer to her. "Besides who ever said I was nice." Reid walked away leaving Wave confused.

"Tyler, think fast." Reid threw his car keys to him, before going back to Wave. He wrapped around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Pogue, give me your keys." Reid ordered.

"What for?" He asked.

"Wave was never on a bike before." He lied. Pogue looked to Reid, then down to Wave. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"One scratch and we're gonna have issues." He told Reid before handing over his keys.

Reid led Wave outside where Pogue's bike was parked between Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's car. He then pinned Wave to Tyler's Hummer and kissed her. He began kissing her jaw moving to her neck, before pulling back and starting the bike.

"Wait, what?" Wave said dazed and confused. Reid looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You aren't the only one that can be a tease, babe." He pulled her in front of him and into another kiss. Wave pulled back. "You're killing me with the tease thing."

"We can't go back to your dorm." She told him.

"Why the hell not?" Reid asked her.

"Tyler."

"Fuck!" Reid yelled into the night sky.

"Relax, make Kira stay over at a friend's." She told him. Reid smirked down at her as his eyes flashed black then back to icy blue.

"Done." Wave got off and got on in back of Reid. He handed her Pogue's helmet. Reid waited until her arms wrapped around his waist before taking off.

The group, minus Wave and Reid, were back at their table. "Where'd Reid and Wave go?" Sarah asked.

"Back to the dorms for some alone time." Kate replied.

"I hope it lasts. She seems really good for him." Caleb said. "But why does Reid like Wave?" Everyone turned to Tyler.

"Shit; fine I'll tell. I don't know the important stuff you all know how Reid is." Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm guessing he likes her attitude and her will to live."

"Her will to live?" Everyone besides Pogue asked.

"Yeah, at first he wasn't really all that interested. But when he found out what she's been through, I guess he was impressed." Tyler told them.

"You got it right baby boy." Pogue agreed. "I had a small chat with Reid a little while ago."

"Yeah, I was there."

"No, after that. He told me at first he thought Wave would just be another notch on his bed post."

"WHAT?" Kate and Sarah yelled angrily.

"Let me finish. Then he actually got to know her, mainly her past. Then he told me he really really likes her. Hell, he couldn't even explain it. He's seen people commit suicide for less and for Wave to survive this, he wanted to protect her more than anything."

"He told you that?" Pogue nodded his head. "All he really told me is that she's the first one to get him hard three times in a row, with only her eyes." Pogue glared at Tyler, while Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Wow, guys maybe its just me or is Reid in love with Waverly?" Sarah said ignoring Tyler's joke.

"It seems so. Tyler, Pogue have you noticed that he stopped using as much?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah."

"He asked me what she was into and what she hated. I told him people that use their powers too much." Pogue informed them.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that Wave has as big a sex drive as Reid?" Kate asked. Everyone looked to Pogue as they walked outside.

"I don't know, nor do I wanna know about her sex life."

That was when Tyler pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"Pissin' Reid off." He said as he called Reid. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Dude, your dead!" Reid seethed into the phone. He then put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Took you long enough to answer." Tyler grinned holding back a laugh.

"Well, I was trying to find my pants and why the fuck do you have me on speaker?" He demanded.

"What do you mean trying to find your pants!?" Pogue demanded.

"As if you don't do the same with Kate!" Wave yelled at him.

"Reid, you hurt her in any way, shape or form and I'll kick your ass!" Pogue vowed.

"Pog, Reid won't hurt me." Wave reassured.

"Only as much as you want me to." Reid muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Pogue screamed.

"Good for you." He replied back.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	7. Girls night out part 1

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

Wave laid her head on Reid's chest. His hands pulled her blue and black covers over them, before wrapping them around her. Wave snuggled closer to him.

"Nami." Reid whispered.

Wave's eyes widened as she looked up at him with a smile. "How'd you know my name in Japanese?" She asked him.

"I looked it up." He told her.

"You looked it up? I'm sorry, but is this the same Reid Garwin who sleeps through his classes?" Wave wondered.

"Fine, I got Caleb to look it up. But I thought it could be my nickname for you." Wave thought for a second before nodding her head.

Wave yawned before looking at her clock. "Shit, we only have three hours to sleep." She swore. Wave looked back up at Reid to find him already sleeping. A smile graced her lips. "I love you, Reid." She whispered before drifting off, not seeing the smile on his lips.

The couple woke up to the sound of Wave's alarm clock. Wave rolled over to reach turn off the alarm, she was about to fall off the bed when she was pulled back up.

"How would you live through the morning without me?" Reid wondered, pulling her into a kiss.

"Reid, stop we gotta get up." Wave replied.

"No we don't, snow day." Wave's eyes widened and her smile dropped. She wrapped her blue sheet around her and got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, the ground was covered in three feet of snow.

"Whoops." She muttered. Reid looked at her confused.

"What do you mean "whoops"?" He questioned.

"Um sometimes when I dream about one of the elements, it triggers my powers ." Wave admitted with a small smile.

"Awesome."

"Once I made it snow in the middle of August." She laughed. Reid suddenly frowned. "What?"

"The guys and I have to go home to shovel the driveways." Reid told her. Just then there was the sound of a door unlocking. Reid ran over and pulled on his boxers and pants as Reid threw her his black shirt that was obviously too big for her.

The door opened to see Kira and Aaron. Aaron took one look at Wave and smiled.

"Didn't know you were expecting me, Wave." He said walking over to her. Reid pushed her behind him, knowing that she felt embarrassed as Aaron scanned over her body.

"This is getting really old really fast. What the hell do you want?"

"I came back to change." Kira replied.

"Alright, so what is he doing here?" Wave asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, flatty."

"Flatty?" Wave questioned confused.

"You're flat chested." Kira stated rolling her eyes. Wave looked down at her not flat chest, then back to her.

"I don't know what the hell you've been smokin', but Reid can tell you I'm not flat." Wave seethed. Reid smirked as he nodded in agreement. "But hey, I could be wrong. Anyways, at least I outgrew my training bra." With that said Wave walked into the small bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes.

Just then there came yet another knock on the door. "WHAT?" Reid yelled. Tyler opened the door and came inside.

"Dude, where've you been?" Tyler asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Reid smirked.

"Well, Pogue wants his bike back. Plus, Caleb needs some help shoveling his driveway." Tyler told him. Reid pulled the Pogue's keys out of his pocket and gave them to Tyler.

"Tell Caleb, hell, make something up, Nami and I didn't get that much sleep."

"Nami? Never mind, don't answer that, I don't want to know what you two call one another when you're…well." Tyler made a motion with his hips.

"Chill Ty, Nami is my name in Japanese."

"Well, then Nami, wanna go get a burger?" Aaron asked her.

"Sorry, its just like how only Pogue can call me Ave. Only Reid can call me Nami." Wave said with a smirk. Wave handed Reid his shirt as her stomach growled. She looked up at Reid.

"I know, you require food now." Reid quoted. Making Wave smile.

"Question." Tyler asked.

"Answer." Wave replied. "But yeah what was your question?"

"How can you out eat Pogue, and not gain a thing?" Tyler asked her.

"I honestly wish I knew the answer to that question." Wave replied.

The three of them left Aaron and Kira alone in the room. They walked to Reid and Tyler's room. Reid playfully pushed Wave onto his bed and picked up some clothes, before going to take a shower. Tyler fell onto his bed face first, before looking over at Wave.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Depends."

"Why do you like Reid?"

Wave sighed. "I was waiting for that. Honestly, I don't know. I used to hate guys like Reid; they are always showing off, picking fights for dumb reasons. But with Reid it's just different. He makes me feel safe, and that's something I haven't felt since before I met Chase. I know he can puts up this whole bad boy vibe, but he's just protective of his friends."

"So you don't mind that he's a flirt?"

"As long had he keeps his lips and hands to himself, and keep his dick in his pants…I'm cool." Wave admitted. "Look, I'm don't want to change him in any way shape or form…unless, he has a history of cheating…does he?"

"Reid hasn't had an actual girlfriend in a long time. Girls, used to be just a quick fuck for him. But with you, I don't know, it's just different." Wave nodded, suddenly the door opened and in came Reid only in a towel. "Dude, what do you have against wearing clothes right after a shower?"

Wave laughed, but looked away from Reid. "Well, I think there is one person here that can appreciate my body."

"Reid go put some clothes on! I'm hungry!"

"I could fix that." Reid whispered to her. Wave stood up and crossed her arms.

"Why'd you get up?" He asked her.

"Because I refuse to have that kind of conversation, while sitting on your bed and while Ty is in the room." Wave explained. Reid shot Tyler a small glare, Tyler saw this laughed then shrugged his shoulders.

It was about an hour later. Everyone had finished eating at Caleb's house, now the boys were shoveling his driveway. The girls were talking and laughing from behind them. "So who's bored now?" Sarah asked. Both Kate and Wave raised their hands.

"If you're so bored, come help us, shit!" Reid yelled at them.

"No, that's alright babe." Wave replied throwing a snowball at his butt.

"WAVE!" Reid yelled as ice went down his pants. Everyone started to laugh as Reid turned and glared at her, only to receive a snowball to the face. "That's it!" Reid spat out the snow that had managed to get into his mouth and ran after Wave.

"Pogue, help me!" Wave yelled as she ran behind him.

"Nah, I'm cool. But I will do this." Pogue picked Wave up and tossed her to Reid.

"Thanks man." Reid said catching her.

"Hi baby." Wave said looking up at him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Reid just dropped her in a large pill of snow and threw a snowball at her. "SHIT!" Wave jumped up as some snow managed to go down her black trench coat and into her shirt.

Wave walked back over to the girls, while noticing the smile on their faces.

"Are you going to tell me or make me guess?" Wave questioned.

"So Wave, why do you like Reid?" Kate asked.

"Well, if you must know. Caleb is too serious, Pogue is like my brother, and I'm just not into Tyler." She lied.

The girls' faces dropped. "So you aren't into Reid?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Guys, I'm joking. I like Reid, because…well…he's Reid." Wave admitted.

The girls were now sitting at the end of the drive way, when a group of guys came around the corner.

"Hey," The three of them said to Kate, Sarah, and Wave.

The girls didn't pay any attention. That was until the three guys kneeled in front of them. One had red hair, the second had brown and the third had black hair.

"Can I help you?" Wave asked looking at the red head in front of her.

"Yeah, why are you girls out here in the cold? I'm Alex, by the way." He said sticking out his hand.

"I thinking they are waiting for their friends. Name's Max and that's Jake." The guy with brown hair said.

Caleb and Tyler were shoveling snow when they noticed Pogue and Reid stop. "Dude, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. "Reid?"

"He's going down!" Reid hissed.

"No, they are dead!" Pogue seethed. They then turned to Caleb to say something about Sarah.

"Hey, I trust Sarah." Caleb told them.

"So why are you waiting out here?" Jake asked.

"Our boyfriends are shoveling snow." Kate said nodding her head in the Sons' direction. No one seemed to notice them start to walk over.

"Oh, the Danvers' must have hired them to. Probably think they are too good to shovel their own drive way." Max and the boys laughed.

"I know, there's this bar called Nicky's. We're going later going to see if we can beat that Garwin and Sims at pool. Wanna c-" Alex was rudely interrupted by a laugh.

"I'm sorry, go on." Reid said laughing. Wave rolled her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" Max demanded glaring at the sons.

"You trying to ask my girl out, or you thinking you can beat me and baby boy in pool."

The three boys paled as they stood up. Wave smirked at their faces. "Guys, the red head is Alex, next is Max and finally Jake." Wave introduced while standing with the rest of the girls.

"Caleb Danvers."

"Name's Pogue Parry." He glared.

"Reid Garwin and that's Tyler Sims." Reid wrapped his arms around Wave's waist. "Now what were you saying about us being too lazy to do our own drive way?"

"Wow, I'm impressed. So you guys aren't too lazy to shovel your own driveway." Jake laughed at them. Reid's eyes narrowed and looked away as his eyes flashed black. Suddenly the snow on the tree above them fell right on top of them. Reid smirked, while Caleb and Pogue glared at him. Wave was trying to hide her smile, but didn't work.

It didn't take long for Pogue to get them to leave. That was when Caleb really went off on Reid.

"What the hell where you thinking!?" He demanded as they finally got behind the house.

"They deserved it!" Reid shot back. Wave looked worried as she looked between Reid and Caleb. Both of the boys' eyes were black.

"What because they were hitting on your girlfriend. They were hitting on Sarah to, yet I didn't use on them!"

"That's because you are too much of a fucking coward!" Reid shot back. He turned to walk away, when Caleb grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Reid turned around and threw an energy ball at him. Caleb merely blocked it. "My power Is greater than your's Reid."

"That is where you are wrong, I ascend it less than a week." Reid said throwing another energy ball at Caleb, who again blocked it, only this time he countered with his own.

Wave saw the energy ball flying at Reid in slow motion.

_Waverly was suddenly in a different area. She looked around to see her one of her friend's house. There in front of her was a pale girl in her late teens. Her body looked battered and broken, in front of her there stood Chase grinning like a mad man. He sent another energy ball at the girl making her scream in pain._

The vision flashed before her eyes. "No." Wave ran in front of Reid, only to get hit in the back with the energy ball. Reid's eyes changed back to their normal icy blue as he caught her. The two of them fell back on to the snow. Reid sat both of them up only to feel something sticky on his hand. He looked to his hand to see it covered in blood.

"Nami!" He said franticly trying to wake her up. Wave's brown eyes opened a little and gave him a small smile.

Pogue and Tyler ran to Caleb. "What the fuck did you do?" Pogue demanded shaking Caleb out of his daze.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered staring at what he had accidently done. Pogue shook his head and raced over to Wave.

"Nami, why'd you run in front of me, huh?" Reid asked her.

"I couldn't see someone else I care about get hurt." She winced. Pogue's eyes flashed black as her wound quickly healed up.

"Wave, I'm so sorry." Wave nodded as Reid and Pogue helped her up. "I guess, I got caught up in trying to talk Reid out of killing himself."

"It's alright…Wait, why would Reid try to kill himself?" Wave asked. When no one would answer her she turned and glared at Reid. "Reid?"

"When we ascend the power for us, becomes addictive like it is now. Only it starts to wear down on the body, causing us to age rapidly. Reid's already addicted to it."

"I'm not addicted to it." Reid told her.

"Fine, you are at the borderline!" Caleb hissed at him.

Wave glared at Reid. "You mean to tell me that, I'm going to lose him in less than a year?"

"If that, yeah." Caleb replied.

"No you aren't." Reid reassured her.

Wave sighed moving away from him. "Pogue, could you please take me back to the dorms?"

It took Sarah and Kate about three hours before Wave finally let them inside. It had been raining, so the two knew she was crying. "All this because of Garwin?"

"Yes, all this because of him! That bastard knew he was…" Wave trailed off.

Sarah and Kate looked at one another and nodded. "Honey, it's time for a girls' night out. You up to going to Nicky's?"

Wave whipped away her tears as she nodded her head yes. "Then lets get ready!"

_Hey! _

_You're a crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _

_When I dream _

_I'm doing you all night _

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Everyone looked at Wave who threw her hands up into the air, before picking up her cell phone. "That is the fifth time he's called me in the last half hour!" She told them.

"Then pick up." Sarah said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Wave hit ignore. "Nope, not until he stops using so much." She then walked over to her closet and started getting ready. When she came out she wore a black and blue corset with black leather pants and her combat boots. "Ready?"

"How are we getting there?" Kate asked.

Wave picked up her keys. "My car." Everyone walked outside to see Waverly's dark blue 2004 Pontiac Sunfire GT. As soon as she started the car the song, Where My Girls At, started playing. Wave rolled her eyes and looked for a good song which landed on, Lies, by Evanescence. By the time they got to Nicky's the song was long over.

"Great." Wave said looking at Caleb's car, Pogue's bike and Tyler's Hummer. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She pulled her black trench coat tighter around her. Suddenly her phone started ringing again.

_Hey! _

_You're a crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _

_When I dream _

_I'm doing you all night _

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

"Never mind!" Wave turned her phone off. "Who wants a drink, cause I'm gonna need one!"

The three of them walked into the bar. They sat down next to Pogue and Caleb. "Hey." The two Sons greeted. The girls smiled at them.

"Sorry, boys, but Wave needs a girl's night out. So whatever we do…just look the other way." Sarah said. "There will just be dancing."

"Alright, Wave Reid is-"

"Trying to call me. I know, cause I keep hitting ignore."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	8. girls Night out Part 2

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

"Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be bad?" Caleb asked as the girls walked over to Alex, Max and Jake.

"Because whenever you get that feeling, you end up being right." Pogue reminded him.

Reid was in the middle of playing pool with Aaron and calling Wave, when Tyler grabbed his shoulder turning him around. "What?"

"I think you'd get better reception from this angle." Tyler lied looking over his shoulder, then back to Reid. Reid hit the end button and tried to turn around, but Tyler stopped him.

"You suck at lying. What don't you want me to see?" Reid asked. Tyler didn't look at him, so Reid turned around to see Wave dancing with Alex and Jake to the song I'm the one, by Static-X. Reid glared at Jake and Alex. He threw down his pool cue and started to walk over to them.

As soon as the song was over the song Control It, by Static-X came on. Wave closed her eyes as she moved to the music. She imagined that she was actually dancing with Reid.

Reid stormed over to Caleb and Pogue. "So you were going to tell me she was here….when?"

"She just needs time to cool down, man." Pogue explained.

"Screw that, why is she out there dancing with them!?"Reid demanded. Both Caleb and Pogue stopped their game and looked at Wave.

"She's still pissed at you." Caleb reminded him.

"Well, she wouldn't be if you didn't tell her I was suicidal!" Reid hissed.

"Well, the way you're going at this power, you basically are." Caleb shot back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not addicted?" Reid whispered.

"Prove it and I might believe you."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Convince Wave that you aren't going to overdose when you get your powers and I'll back off…for now."

"That'll take forever." Tyler laughed. Reid and Pogue glared at him.

"Nice job helping, baby boy." Pogue said rolling his eyes.

"I try." He replied.

It was the next day at lunch. "Anyone see Wave?" Reid asked his friends.

"Oh my GOD!" Kate said looking away from Reid. Reid immediately turned around to see Wave sitting with Max, Jake and Alex. Reid stood up and started walking over to them.

"Caleb, we better go get him." Pogue suggested standing up.

"So then I said-" Jake started to say when Reid sat down next to Wave.

"Hey, don't let me stop you." Reid told him. Everyone at the table looked at Wave.

"What are you doing?" Max finally asked him.

"It's called eating lunch with my girlfriend." Reid replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Right…girlfriend." Ice whispered.

"Come on Nami, don't be mad." Reid pleaded.

"Don't you tell me to not be mad!" Wave hissed at him. Pogue and Caleb walked up to them and stopped behind Reid. "Not you guys too."

"Wave, Reid we need to take this outside." Caleb told him.

"I'm good here thanks." Wave told them. Pogue gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I'll go." Wave stood up and grabbed her bag and turned to her newly found friends. "Check ya later boys."

Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Wave and then Tyler met outside at a picnic table. Wave sat down on the table and crossed her legs. "So why am I out here?" Wave immediately asked them.

"What the hell was that last night?" Reid demanded.

"It's called dancing." Wave shot back.

"Reid, calm down." Tyler told him.

"So were you ever going to tell me?" Wave asked him.

"I have nothing to tell, because I'm not addicted." Reid cried frustrated.

"Well, you have your friends convinced." With that said Wave picked up her bag and walked back inside.

The school day was almost over all they had was Gym left. Reid and Tyler came out of the changing room and were standing by the edge of the deep end. Tyler was talking to Reid about how they were going to yet again beat Aaron Abbot at pool that night; only Reid was too busy looking at Wave whom was talking with Sarah and Kate.



"You know, Wave told me that she used to be a lifeguard at her parents' camp." Tyler informed Reid. Reid snapped out of it and grinned at him.

"Baby boy, I love the way you think." Reid grinned getting up. Only he "accidently" slipped and hit his head before falling into the pool and sinking to the bottom.

"Oh my god." Sarah said pointing to where Reid was sinking to the bottom.

REID!" Wave yelled before diving down to him.

Reid was about to kick to the surface, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Wave kicked her way to the surface and over to the side of the pool. "Tyler, get him!"

Tyler and Caleb pulled Reid out of the pool. "He's not breathing." Tyler told her as she pulled herself out of the pool. Wave rolled her eyes as she proceeded to doing CPR. Only when she blew air into him, Reid grabbed her around the waist and her neck, kissing her deeply.

Wave pulled back and glared at him. Only Reid saw the tears in her eyes. Both of them stood as Wave's hands balled into fists as she turned and started walking away from him. Reid stood up and walked after her.

"Nami, wait!" He called after her. Wave turned around and pushed him back into the pool. She proceeded to walking to the girl's locker rooms. Reid pulled himself out of the pool to have Sarah and Kate walk over to him with glares on.

"Nice goin' shit head." Kate said pushing him back in, before walking after Wave.

Wave threw everything into her bag as she changed back into her normal clothes. "Wave, where are you going?" Sarah asked her.

"Back to my dorm room."

"But class isn't over."

"Screw it." With that said, Wave walked out of the locker and proceeded to walk back to the dorms. She unlocked her door, only see Reid laying on her bed. Wave dropped her stuff and glared at him. "Get the hell out.!" She hissed.

"Not until you listen." Reid replied standing up. Wave turned around only to run into an invisible force field. Wave turned back around even angrier than before. "I'm sorry, but you need to hear this."

"Hear what? About how you are addicted to your powers! How you are gonna kill yourself a few months after you ascend. Or how about, how I'm going to lose yet another person that I love! Is that what you are going to tell me!?" Wave said as tears began streaming down her face.

"Nami." Reid breathed as he looked down at her. He pulled her into a hug, but she refused to be touched by him. "Nami, I'm not going to die."

"I know about the addiction with your powers Reid. Pogue told me all about it." Wave said.

"Nami, would you please just trust me on this!" Reid begged her.

"You have two minutes." 

"Yes our powers are addictive after we ascend. But until then we the more we use them the more powerful we become."

"So you are doing this to become the most powerful Son of Ipswich?" Wave guessed, but Reid shook his head. "Oh I get it, you want to beat Caleb."

"Damn it, Wave! I'm not doing this because of Caleb. I'm doing this for you!" He admitted.

"Really, didn't realize you didn't like me to the point you'd wanna kill yourself." Wave whispered.

"Don't you ever say that again." Reid hissed at her. "You're the coolest girl I know."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Wave yelled angrily.

"To protect you! I need to become stronger so I can protect you from Chase." Wave pulled Reid into a deep kiss.

"I can protect myself." She whispered.

"You shouldn't have to. That's why I need to become stronger. I can't stand to see you get hurt, not after what happened at the Dells." Reid finally told her. Reid tightened his grip on her. "Wave, I…I, I…" As hard as he could Reid just couldn't tell her that he loved her. Wave smiled at up at him and softly kissed him.

"You don't have to say it, I already know."

Reid smiled down at her before pulling her into a kiss.

"What the hell was Reid thinking?" Caleb asked Tyler.

"I have no idea." Tyler lied with a smile.

"Looks, like you're wrong Caleb. Baby boy, does have the balls to lie to you." Pogue grinned. The class was soon over and they walked to Kate and Sarah's room.

"Has anyone seen Reid or Wave?" Pogue asked the girls.

"Reid, dunno. I'm guessing Wave is in her room." Kate told him.

"We should go check on her. Wave shouldn't be alone when Chase is out there." The boys walked out of the room and down the hall. They came to Wave's door only to hear the song, Meaning of Life by Disturbed blasting. Tyler's eyes widened and a grinned formed on his face.

"I think they made up." Tyler announced as he listened to the loud music.



"How do you know?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me on this." Tyler pleaded.

"I don't know, Ave was pretty upset after what Reid pulled." Pogue said putting a hand in his pocket searching for his set of keys. He then pulled out the key to Wave's door, for in case of emergencies. Pogue went to open the door, but Tyler stood in his way. "Tyler, what's up with you man?"

"I really think…No, I believe that they made up." Tyler said.

"And how would you possibly know that?" Caleb asked.

"I just know." Tyler gave a weak smile. Caleb looked at Pogue and nodded. The two boys silently counted to three and pushed on the door and on Tyler. Caleb and Pogue fell through the door and landed on top of Tyler.

"What the fuck!?" Reid and Wave yelled. They looked up to see Reid and Wave glaring at them. Her eyes blue and his eyes black from how pissed they were.

"Baby boy, what have I told you about blasting music and a locked door?" Reid asked pulling the comforter around his hips, leaving the sheets for Wave.

"Hey, I tried to warn them." Tyler said punching Pogue for putting his elbow into his stomach.

"Really?" Caleb, Pogue and Tyler untangled themselves and stood up. "Must say, Baby Boy, you did a horrible job." Wave picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom to put them back on. "I mean all the signs where there."

"What signs?" Caleb and Pogue asked.

"Locked door and blasting music. That's how we know if it's a good time to come in." Tyler explained.

"Yeah and it was a pretty kick as system until you two ruined it." Reid said. Wave came back out and Reid wrapped an arm around her hips.

"Hey, guys did you find Wave?" Kate and Sarah asked them, coming into Wave's room. "Holy shit!" The girls said as they scanned Reid's body.

Wave glared at them and wrapped both arms around his waist. "Mine, no touchy." She smirked

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	9. Tricked

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

"So…What's everyone doing for Christmas break?" Kate asked everyone. Everyone was suddenly into a huge conversation, but Wave stayed quiet. That was until Wave was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh, sorry, I spaced out." She apologized. "What did you say?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm staying on campus." Wave shrugged her shoulders.

"No, she's going to stay with me." Pogue announced with a smile. Wave at him surprised, before launching herself into his arms, taking both of them to the floor. Wave landed on top of Pogue, she ended up sitting on top of him on the floor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wave you're sitting on me." Pogue laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"You didn't really, think we'd let you stay here over Christmas did you?" Caleb smiled.

"I don't know." Wave smiled at them.

"We told you Wave, you're family." Tyler said.

"So when does Christmas break start?" Wave questioned.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, on that note, everyone out. I need to pack a bag." Wave ordered pushing everyone out the door, except for Reid.

"Why does he get to stay?" Tyler asked.

"Ty, are you naked and wearing my comforter?" Wave asked.

"No."

"Well, then. Bye guys." Wave waved.

"What they forgot to mention is that, there is going to be a huge party at my house tonight. What you didn't hear is that Caleb is going to Sarah's house to meet her parents. Plus, we always end up at my place, but I guess this year it'll only be you, me, Pogue, and baby boy." Reid said pulling her closer.

"So in other words, I'll be staying at your house for vacation?" Wave asked.



"Yup." Reid said in a low tone, as he was about to kiss her. "What do you think?"

"You're crazy if you think you're gonna get laid again right now." Wave told him before pecking him on the cheek and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I've gotta pack and then pick out an outfit for tonight?" Reid groaned as he started getting dressed. When he was finished he walked back over to her.

"I'll come get you when I'm done taking a shower." He told her. Reid kissed her before heading out the door. It only took a few minutes before Reid was back knocking at her door.

Wave led Reid to her car and there she dove to his house. "Wow, it's bigger than Caleb's house."

Normally, Reid would've come back with a witty remark, but this time he just stayed quiet and it didn't go unnoticed to Wave. "You can park in the garage. Wait here a sec." Reid jumped out the car and over to the side of the garage where he punched in the code and the door opened up.

There Wave parked behind a red Cobra. When she got out she hit Reid on the arm. "What was that for?"

"We've been driving my piece of shit car, when you here have a Cobra!"

"It's not like I wanted it!" He whispered. Wave looked at him weirdly before letting the subject drop.

"So how big is this party going to get?" Wave asked him.

"Not that big, just a handful of friends."

Three Hours later

The whole mansion was pulsing to the beat of Get Low.

"So much for a group of friends."Wave said coming out of her guest room. She wore a blue halter top with a black leather skirt that stopped at her knees along with her heeled combat boots. She smiled when she saw Reid there waiting for her.

"Damn." Reid said looking at his girlfriend of only a few weeks. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

It was about another hour later when Wave found herself with Alex, Jake and Max. "Hey, guys." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Wave. You look great!" Jake told her with a smile.

"Yeah, I already told her that." Reid said coming up from behind them.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Max demanded.



Reid shrugged his shoulders and gave Wave an innocent smile. "Reid, be nice."

"I am being nice, I haven't thrown them out yet." He replied pulling her closer to him. Wave made him look at her instead of glaring daggers at the three boys in front of them.

"I mean it, be nice."

"I mean it, I don't like them."

Wave sighed as she rolled her eyes at him. "You are such an ass."

"And you are beautiful." He replied with a sad puppy dog look.

"God, I hate it when you do that!" She growled.

"Really, why?"

"Ahem sorry to interrupt, but Wave we'll catch you later." With that said the three of them headed for the door.

"No, guys. Thanks for nothin' Reid! What the hell was that?"

"Guy talk."

"Don't give me that!" Wave said. "They were being nice, then you come around an start acting like an ass!"

Reid ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't like them. Something about them just doesn't sit right with me."

"Then maybe I don't like you." Wave stormed off.

Alex, Jake and Max were about to get into their car when a figure appeared in front of them.

"What do you want Chase!" Max hissed.

"I see you have met Waverly Johnson and has checked her out." He smiled.

"Yeah, she seems to be more powerful than you." Jake snickered, making Chase's smile vanish.

"That's why I'm trying to change her to our side."Chase replied.

All three of the boys smiled evilly. "Do so, she would prove useful on our side. But let her in on our little secret and you won't have to worry about her and the Sons killing you."

"Why not?"

"Because, we'll beat them to it." Alex told him.

"Yeah, right. We're on the same side."

"NO WE AREN'T!"Alex yelled, then lowered his voice. His eyes flashed completely silver as did the rest of the boys. "You are a Son of Ipswich! You, Chase Collins, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims, and Waverly Johnson are all abominations!"

"We are the Hunters. We hunt down and kill your kind." Jake reminded.

"I haven't forgotten." Chase replied disappearing.

The three boys looked around making sure no one saw or heard them talking. Their eyes slowly went back to their normal colors as they got into Alex's car.

Reid spent most of the night looking for Wave after she stormed off. **Damn it!** He thought. That was when he saw Pogue and Tyler.

"Have you seen Wave?" He yelled over the music.

"Last I saw she was headed outside after those three jackasses." Pogue replied after doing a shot. Reid swore as he headed to the door of his house. He threw the door open to look around. There he saw a head of multicolored hair running towards the woods alone.

"What the hell is that girl thinking?" He whispered to himself. He ran back into the house to get Pogue and Tyler, before going after her.

Wave had gone outside to see if she could catch her friends. She was looking around until her eyes landed on a familiar face. "Rose." Wave whispered as she took off running towards the nearby woods.

Soon Wave found herself deep in the woods. She kept looking around with a smile on her face. "Rose, where are you?" she yelled into the darkness. That was when she looked to her left to see Chase.

"Hey, babe."

"Where's Rose, what did you do with her!?" Wave demanded as her eyes turned red with anger. Chase just started laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"How easily you are tricked! She dead, remember?" He chuckled. "Now, I can start the next part of my plan, without an audience."

"You mean to gain my power, then kill the Sons." Wave sighed. "You really need a hobby."

Chase's grin vanished as he glared at her. Suddenly his hands turned black like his eyes. He shot to bolts of energy at her, which hit her square in the chest. Wave flew back into a tree with a scream.

Chase kept on firing bolts of energy at her, until she fell unconscious. **The Son's are going to be in for one hell of a surprise. **He thought before disappearing.

"Wave!" Came the boys' voice. Reid had told everyone to get the hell out of his house. Once everyone was gone he started explaining what happened with Wave.

"Ave, where are you?" Pogue yelled shining his flashlight.

"Anyone see her?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we just decided not to tell you." Reid replied to his friend.

"Guys, knock it off. We have to find Ave." Pogue said worriedly.

"That's it, this normal way is beneath us." Reid's eyes turned black and they were instantly in front of a tree. Pogue was the one to bend down at pick her up bridle style.

"Wave, come on, wake up." Reid begged as he gently shook her shoulders. After a few seconds Wave woke up.

"Jesus, don't ever scare us like that again." Tyler told her.

"Sorry." She told them, as Pogue let her down. "Chase tricked me."

"I knew I smelled a rat." Tyler hissed.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Just a little, I think you guys scared him off."

"Oh, don't think that just yet, baby." Chase said behind them.

Reid was the first to fire an energy ball at him. Chase easily deflected it. "Relax, I'm only here for Wave." At the moment Wave walked over to Chase, where he kissed her deeply.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	10. Breakfast

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

"Ew!" Tyler said, while Pogue and Reid stood there shocked.

"Nami, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, my head it hurts." Cried Wave as she fell to her knees in pain. "What did you do to me?"

"Let's just say some of my energy is inside of you."

"Why?"

"I need you."

Reid stepped up, but when he did Wave made a dagger out of ice and put it to her throat.

"Nami, put the knife down!"

"I can't. He won't let me." Wave replied to her boyfriend.

"Come any closer and my 'insurance' won't make it." Chase smirked. "Now lets go back to the mansion where you will call Caleb Danvers."

"Fuck no!"

Wave whimpered as the knife slowly cut her skin, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Alright, then she dies." Chase said pulling the dagger away from Wave and aimed it at her stomach.

"NO!" The three boys yelled.

"We'll go back to the house, man. Just let Ave go." Pogue insisted. Chase pulled Wave closer to him.

"She stays next to me, until Danvers gets here." He replied.

"Fine, just don't do anything crazy." Reid told him as they began to walk back to the house. As soon as they got back Reid was on the phone with Caleb.

"Yeah." Came Caleb's voice on the other end.

"Caleb, it's Reid. Chase is here and he did some weird freaky voodoo shit on Wave."

"WHAT? Wait, how did he get to Wave?"

It took a minute for Reid to explain what happened. "But yeah, like I said he did some weird freaky voodoo shit on her."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Bye."

Within two seconds Caleb was standing next to Pogue. "Chase, let Wave go. That spell is dangerous."

"Ya don't say." Chase smirked as he held up to his end of the deal. He push Wave into the arms of Reid. Reid hugged her, before checking out the damage done to her neck.

"I'll kill him!" He whispered.

"I'm ok." Wave insisted. "Sorry, about what I said earlier."

"It's alright."

"Now, what do you want?" Caleb demanded.

"A small truce." Chase replied.

"Hell no!" Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Wave yelled.

"Let's hear it." Caleb said.

"Caleb, he killed my family and my coven. Now you are going to call a truce with him?" Wave said walking towards him. Her whole body radiated her power as her eyes flashed different colors.

"Sit down babe." Chase told her.

"Don't you dare tell ME what to do, murderer!" Wave ordered.

"I said sit down!" Chase's eyes flashed black and Wave screamed in pain until she fell to her knees.

"You want a truce, then take the spell off of Wave!" Caleb told him.

"I don't think so. But I do have a valuable piece of information for you."

"Really and what's that?" Pogue asked from kneeling next to Wave.

"The Hunters are here." Chase admitted.

"Oh my god!" Wave gasped, while everyone else looked confused. "Wait, they can't be real. I thought they were just a story to scare us when we wouldn't go to sleep when we were little."

"Sorry, but they are real and they are in Ipswich. "

"You're lying, they are just a myth." The rest of the Sons looked like they were speaking a different language.

"Whoa, slow down." Tyler told them.

"The Hunters, where do I know that name from?"

"It should be in your book of Damnation." Chase hissed.

"You know about the book? How do you know about the book?" Tyler asked.

"Duh, baby boy, he's one of us; of course he knows about it." Reid said.

"Are you sure they are here?" Caleb asked. Chase nodded his head. "Then we will talk about this tomorrow. Until then Chase you have your truce."

"But Caleb-"

"But nothing! Until I say otherwise Chase is on our side. I'll be back tomorrow." On that last order, Caleb disappeared back to Sarah's house.

Wave glared at the spot, before storming out of the room. "I'll be staying in your room babe." Chase called after her.

"The hell you will." Reid hissed before going after her. Pogue and Tyler followed soon after.

Wave ran up the stairs back to her room, where she found Chase laying on the bed. "Hey Roomie."

"Get out, before I throw you out!" Wave yelled at him. Chase's eyes flashed and Wave held her head in pain. She was about to pass out, when Reid caught her.

"We're on a truce jackass, so undo this shit on her, before I make you!" Pogue ordered. Chase held his hands up.

"Fine, I'll stop…for now." Chase told them. "But she stays with me!"

"Fine." Wave said, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out she saw Chase asleep. Wave saw his pants and shirt on the floor and could see he was only in his boxers. She took a deep breath before lying down beside him and went to sleep.

"_Mom!" A teenager yelled through a fire that had spread through her house. She ran throughout the house, even though it showed signs of collapsing. She was currently at a boarding school, but had come home to surprise her mother since it was her birthday. "Daddy!"_

"_Wave!" She heard a groan above the fires. _

_She raced up the stairs to her parents' bedroom to see them lying under the bookshelf that had fallen. "No." Her dark brown eyes narrowed as they became completely blue. Suddenly part of the bookshelf became incased in ice, but then the flames took over once more. "Mom, Daddy I can't move it. The flames are too hot."_

"_Its alright baby. Just go before he comes back for you." Suddenly a strange energy ball hit her mother in the back. _

"_MOM!" She screamed._

"_So this is the youngest of this coven." A deep voice yelled from behind her parents' bodies. "How about this, you will me your powers and I'll let the rest of your coven live. What's left of it I mean."_

"_Rot in hell you sick bastard!" My father yelled. "Ready Mary?"_

"_Yes. Honey, we'll be watching over you, we love you." Her mother cried._

"_What?"_

"_I will you my-" Her mother said._

"_NO!" She and the stranger yelled._

"_Power!" Her mom finished._

_A red light left her mother's' now dead body and went into her body. After a few seconds an energy ball went through her father killing him. She cried as she got up and ran out the house._

"_Where ever you run, you can't hide. Unless you will me your power, I will hunt down the last two members of your Coven." A voice yelled._

It was around three in the morning when Wave woke up from her nightmares, she finally pried Chase's arm from around her, without waking him up. Wave quietly exited the room and walked down the hallway, where she opened a door and quietly walked in.

"Reid?" She quietly called. Reid's eyes snapped open at her frightened voice.

"Nami?"

"You awake?" Reid turned on his bed side lamp and looked at her.

"No, what did he do to you?" He asked as he saw her shaking form.

"Just being near him makes my skin crawl." She replied.

"Wanna stay with me?" He asked with a smirk. Wave bit her lip, before shaking her head.

"No, I think I'll go sleep on the couch. Sorry, for waking you." She said before turning around. Reid caught her hand.

"Hey, I swear I'll be a saint. I won't even try to cop a feel." He told her. Wave smiled at him, before crawling in next to him. She laid her head on his chest instantly falling into a good dream.

Reid used so he could see her face in the dark. A lock of hair fell onto her face and he gently pushed it back into place. He lightly kissed her forehead, before falling asleep.

Pogue was wondering around only in a pair of sweat pants. He yawned as he looked at the microwave to see it was ten in the morning. That was when he saw a note on the table. He smirked as he read it. **Its about time Reid found someone to care about.** He thought with a chuckle.

Tyler was the next person down in the kitchen. "Have you seen Reid or Wave?" He yawned.

"Check the note." Pogue replied. Tyler picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Morning boys,

Reid and I went out to eat at the Waffle House, feel free to join us.

Wave

P.S DON'T LET CHASE KNOW!!" Tyler threw the note in the trash can.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyler ask as they ran back to their rooms to get dressed.

Wave was laughing at a story Reid was telling Wave about how he made Patrick puke all over Kira and Aaron. "Caleb must've been pissed."

"He was, but I didn't give a shit. Then there was the time when we were little-"

"Hey, guys." Wave called to Pogue and Tyler. Pogue sat next to Wave and Tyler next to Reid.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Pogue asked.

"Wave tried. You kept on saying five more minutes." Reid told him with a smirk.

"Anyway, go back to your story Reid." Wave smiled. He nodded and drummed his fingers against his chin.

"Right, it was a few years ago, when Caleb's mom was having this huge get together. I stole four bottles of vodka, thinking they were fancy water bottles. Baby boy, chugged the whole bottle and they nearly choked when he swallowed. His mom got so pissed because he was completely trashed the rest of the night."

"I so remember that." Pogue laughed.

"Ok, my turn. We had to have been at least five years old. We had this big sleep over at Reid's house for his birth-" Reid immediately put his hand over Tyler's mouth.

"That's not a funny story Tyler." Reid glared. Pogue started laughing at their display.

"Yes, it is. If you won't let Baby Boy tell the story I will!" Pogue laughed. Reid glared at Pogue daring him to. "So we had this big sleep over for Reid's birthday, right. We were playing hide and seek in the dark when Tyler pulls out this evil clown mask with glowing red eyes. He starts following Reid around for like two minutes when Reid was it. Then next thing we know Reid turns around and lets out this high pitched scream turns back around to run and runs smack into this pole. Then when Caleb finally found the light switch and turns it on, there's little Reid hugging onto the pole crying."

"That's horrible! Tyler, how could you do that." Wave said laughing. She playfully hit his shoulder.

"And ever since then Reid has been terrified of clowns." Tyler laughed.

"You are?"

"No." Reid pouted.

"Clowns are creepy little bastards." Wave said.

"Aren't they though." Chase said from the door way. All the boys, plus Wave groaned.

"Dude, you really do need a hobby, besides from stalking Wave." Pogue instantly glared at Tyler. While, Wave swore under her breath and looked out the window. Reid gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and gave Reid a smile.

Chase pulled up a seat next to Pogue, when the waitress came back over. She was about as tall as Wave and had blond hair with green eyes. She flashed everyone a perfect smile, except for Wave.

**Great a waitress that flirts with the boys.** Wave thought to herself.

"Like hi, my name is Crystal and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked not even taking a glance at Wave. Wave ordered orange soda while everyone had a coke.

"How long have you two been here?" Pogue asked. Wave shrugged her shoulders.

"About twenty minutes." Reid answered.

"We figured you guys would wake up soon." Wave said looking at a menu. "Hoping one of you would die in their sleep, but that didn't happen."

Chase simply put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt. That's how you treat me after all we've been through."

"You mean after all you've put me through." Wave corrected while glaring at him.

"New subject." Chase said.

Crystal chose this time to come back over. "Are you like ready to order now?" She asked them.

"Yes." Wave said politely. "I'll have the waffle with strawberry topping and whip cream."

"I'll have the same only with blueberry." Reid agreed. Pogue shook his head.

"I'll pick off of Ave's plate."

"You will?" She asked with a glare. Pogue grinned at her as he simply nodded his head and stole a strawberry. "Do it again and you'll pull back a bloody stub." With that said Wave picked up a knife.

Reid instantly took it from her. "I don't trust you with a knife, babe."

"Aw, Reid you know I'd never hurt you…much." Wave replied with a smirk.

Reid lifted an eye brow as he stared at her. Chase frowned at the situation between the two. **This I'm going to have to put a stop to.** Chase thought with a frown.

"Ok, could you two not do that as we try to eat?" Tyler asked popping a strawberry into his mouth. Wave glared at him, realizing it was her strawberry he stole.

"Why can't you two steal from Reid?" She asked them.

"Because its more fun to piss you off." Pogue laughed trying to steal yet another strawberry, only to have his hand smacked rather hard. "Ow!"

"Please! I barely touched you." Wave laughed, popping a piece of her waffle into her mouth.

"So Wave, do you have any stories to tell about Pogue when he was at the camp?" Tyler asked with pleading eyes. Wave put on an evil smile, before nodding her head.

"Oh _do_ share." Reid said wanting to get back at Pogue.

"Ok, so everyone was doing dives into a pool, when it's Pogue's turn. He ends up doing the best dive, but when he climbs out of the pool…he isn't wearing his swim shorts, right in front of the girls. Then I took pity on him and dove into the pool and got his shorts. And we've been friends ever since." Wave said while smiling at Pogue.

"Aw, how cute." Both Tyler and Reid said.

"Of course back then he was this little skinny kid I knew." Wave laughed.

"Now, look at me." Pogue said flexing his muscles. "Can't call me a skinny kid any more."

"Maybe all those muscles went to his head." Reid laughed.

"What do you think Ave? Am I still that skinny kid you knew?" Pogue asked.

"Sorry Pog, but you're too muscular for my liking."

"Not my fault you can't handle these guns." He replied making her laugh.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	11. Reid the Cat

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

Everyone finished eating and soon left. When they got back to Reid house Pogue started hooking up his Playstation 2 and put in a Mortal Kombat game and started playing Tyler.

"Come on Baby boy, show me what ya got!" Pogue smirked picking up a green controller.

"Hell yeah!" Tyler said sitting down next to his friend.

Reid and Wave sat down on the couch, both laughing at the two. His arm was around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder.

"I call the winner."

"So there's this new club called The Room, wanna check it out tonight?" Reid asked Wave.

"Sure."

"Good, because Mike is the DJ there tonight."

"You mean the guy that was the dj at the Dells?" Reid nodded his head with a grin. Wave's jaw dropped as she looked at him stunned.

"WHAT!?" both Pogue and Tyler yelled. "We're so coming."

"No you aren't." Reid told them sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because we need some alone time." Wave explained.

"And here I thought that's what Reid's room was for." Tyler laughed. Tyler was so into the game that he didn't see the pillow that went flying into the back of his head. He then paused the game and turned to see Reid with a pissed off look and Wave blushing. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, thought I saw a fly." Reid growled, making Wave and Pogue laugh.

"Liar." Tyler muttered. He was about to un-pause the game when another pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"Thought I saw another fly." Reid said with an innocent smile. Tyler glared at him as his eyes turned black and the pillow flew at Reid hitting him in the face. "Tyler." Suddenly the second pillow flew at his face, making Wave and Pogue laugh even harder.

"So Baby Boy does know how to fight back." Wave laughed.

"Only when I have to." Tyler told her. That was when Reid tackled him to the floor. The two of them started to wrestle one another. After a minute or two Reid won, by sitting on Tyler's back. Both Pogue and Wave laughed at the sight of them.



It was about an hour later, Pogue and Tyler were in the kitchen, while Reid and Wave were asleep on the couch. When Chase came into the room and glared at their sleeping forms. Suddenly Chase formed an idea. He laughed waking the two up.

"What are you doing?" He asked when Chase's eyes turned black. A black light engulfed Reid and it began to slowly shrink. Soon the light faded and there laid a yellow tabby cat with golden eyes.

"R-Reid?" Wave whispered.

"Why are you suddenly so tall?" the cat asked with Reid's voice. Wave screamed bloody murder as she jumped off the couch and fell to the floor. Pogue and Tyler came running back into the room to see Wave on the floor and Chase laughing.

"What the hell happened?" Pogue asked glaring at Chase.

"Oh nothing, much." Chase replied.

"Nothing, you turned my boyfriend into a talking tabby cat you asshole!" Wave yelled.

"Wave are you sure you didn't just have a bad dream?" Tyler asked as Pogue helped her up.

"Positive."

"Ok, Reid has an earring in his left ear." Everyone turned to see the same earring in the cat's ear. "Shit, it is Reid."

"No, shit Sherlock." Reid hissed as he began to look at himself. "Hey, look I have a tail."

"So you are ok with this?" Pogue asked.

"Hell no!" Reid said as he yawned. He then looked up at Wave. "What?"

"You're adorable." She squealed as she picked him up and sat down with Reid on her lap. She then began to pet him on the head.

"Hey, Nami." Reid groaned. Wave smirked and began to scratch him behind the ears. After a few seconds, everyone could hear a soft purring noise coming from Reid. Wave stopped and looked at him shocked. Reid moved his head along her hand. "Keep going."

"I'm calling Caleb." Pogue announced pulling out his cell phone.

"What's up?" Came Caleb's voice on the other side.

"Um, gee lets see. The sky and oh yeah Reid turned into a cat."

Caleb instantly started to laugh. "That's a good one. But what has Reid been up to."

"Seriously, I guess Reid pissed off Chase and then Chase turned him into a cat. He even started to purr when Wave petted him." Pogue told his best friend.

After another moment Caleb began to laugh hysterically. "You've got to be joking." Caleb said in-between laughing.

"No, and I can't believe you are laughing at this. Reid really is a cat." Pogue exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I'll say good bye to Sarah and her parents, then I'll drive home." With that said Caleb hung up. Pogue turned around to see Wave holding Reid and petting him.

"Wave let me go, dammit."

"No, you make such a pretty kitty."

"I'm not a kitty!"

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	12. Bad Mr Kitty

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

It was about an hour later, Caleb was on his way and all the guys and Wave could do was wait. Wave was trying to watch TV when Pogue and Tyler walked through the door, carrying Reid by the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Wave asked them.

"We may not be able to reverse this spell, so we are declawing him." Pogue announced as Tyler dropped Reid onto the bed. Reid ran onto Wave's lap.

"Try it and see what happens." He hissed at them, with his claws ready.

Wave picked up Reid and began to pet him once more. "No one is going to do anything to Mr. Kitty…I mean, I mean Reid." Wave said as her eyes flashed dark red.

"Shit, fire powers." Tyler yelled dropping to the floor. Pogue pulled Tyler back up to his feet.

"But he-"

"I don't care. When Reid is back to normal he can undo whatever he did." Wave told them.

"Yeah." Reid said from besides her.

"Fine, but he remains under your watch until Caleb gets here." Pogue ordered.

"Ok, I'll watch him." Wave said laying back on the bed watching TV. "Reid, until you are back to normal you better watch out."

"Why?"

"Because, curiosity kills your kind."

"What are you watching?" Reid asked her, when Wave put him down.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." She replied.

It was an hour into the movie and Reid was bored as hell. "Man, Harry Potter can kiss my ass. Mind if I turn it? Nami?" Reid turned around to see her asleep on his bed. Reid put his paw on the off button and turned off the TV. He then went over took the covers in his teeth and pulled them over her, even though that meant stepping all over her. Reid made sure that his paws didn't accidently slip down her tank top, knowing she'd wake up pissed. Once she was fully covered Reid curled up into a ball next to her and went to sleep.

When Wave woke up it was dark out. She and Reid got up and walked down to the kitchen when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Pog, Tyler one of you get the door." Wave yelled from the kitchen.

"Playing video game, you get it." They both yelled back.

Wave rolled her eyes in frustration as she walked into the front room. She picked up Reid as she opened the door, standing there was Aaron. **Why me?** Wave thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little confused about why he was there.

"Actually I think I can help you." Aaron said letting himself inside.

"Alright, come on in." She muttered to herself as she closed the door.

Aaron leaned against the couch as Wave put Reid down. Reid instantly jumped onto the back of the couch and started to sniff Aaron's arm like a normal cat would.

"Wow, this little guy sure is friendly." Aaron said, making Pogue and Tyler laugh. "Is he yours?"

"No, Tiger is Reid's cat." Wave lied with a smile on her face. "He is a curious little one. Even though I tell him curiosity kills his kind."

"Can I pet him?"

"You can try." Came Tyler's voice.

Aaron sent a glare to Tyler and Pogue. He then put his hand out to try to pet Reid, but Reid ears' slicked back and the hair on the back of his neck stood as he hissed at Aaron and pawed at his hand, making Aaron snap his hand back.

Wave's eyes widened, in fake shock. Pogue and Tyler laughed and high fived one another. Wave moved to get Reid, but Aaron held her back. "No, that thing is dangerous."

Wave quickly moved out of his grasp and picked up Reid, whom was now grooming himself like a "normal" cat. "Bad Mr. Kitty." She scowled. "So back to what you were saying. How can you help me?" Aaron pulled something from behind his back and handed it her. "How do you know that this laptop is mine? And if it is how'd you get it?" Wave put Reid down and turned it on.

"Kira, mistook it for hers. She was going to trash it, but I thought I'd return it." Aaron explained. Once it loaded Wave saw her wallpaper a red rose wrapped around a heart with blood dripping from it.

"Well, thanks Aaron." Wave said putting her computer down.

Just then Reid heard his kitchen door open and close. He ran into the kitchen to see Caleb talking to Chase. "Fine, I'll undo the spell." Chase agreed as his eyes flashed black.

A light engulfed Reid, when it went away there was Reid back to normal. Caleb then handed him a box with holes in it.

"What the hell is this?" Reid asked.

"Pogue called me and told me about Aaron being here. So I had to drive back into town and buy a cat based on Pogue's description." Caleb explained to him. Reid nodded and picked up the kitten that looked like him as a cat.

"Hey, Tiger." Reid said holding the cat close to his chest, before walking out of the kitchen.

Wave was the first one to see Reid. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the cat. "Reid?"

"Hey, Nami. Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked with a fake yawn. Reid then saw Aaron and glared.

"What's goin' on?" He asked handing over the cat. Wave explained what happened even though she knew that Reid knew.

"That cat doesn't like me for some reason." Aaron told Reid.

"Really?" Reid smiled. "Good boy. Now get out of my house." Reid said starting to push him out of the house.

"Thanks again." Wave thanked Aaron as Reid slammed the door in his face. "You explain now!"

"Caleb is in the kitchen, got Chase to change me back. But since Aaron thinks I have a cat, Caleb bought me a cat so technically its not lying." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aaaawwww, he's so adorable." Wave said picking up Tiger, whom began to purr in her arms. She then walked into the kitchen to see Caleb and the boys.

"Is Aaron gone?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

"Good."

"Now, what did you do to get turned into Mr. Kitty?" Caleb asked laughing. Reid glared at Caleb before flipping him off and walking away. "REID, I was joking."

"Don't worry, I got him. Look after Tiger." Wave told them after setting the tabby cat down on the table. She got up and walked after Reid.

Wave knocked on his door before entering. There was Reid sitting on his bed running a hand through his hair. "Baby what's wrong?" Wave asked sitting next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"This has nothing to do with Caleb does it?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what comes outta Caleb's mouth. Unless its about him lying about me being addicted." Reid replied.

"Then why are you mad?" Wave asked as she moved to sit on his lap.

"He was trying to take you away from me, in my own house." Reid seethed.

"What? Oh, Aaron." Wave sighed. "Reid for once he was being nice."

"No, he was flirting with you in my house and I couldn't do anything about it!" Wave started laughing, before pulling him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds Wave broke the kiss.

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm not going to dump you for someone else?" Wave asked looking into his blue eyes. "Reid I love you, you know that."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I guess I'm afraid you'll just change your mind."

"Not gonna happen. Now come on, lets go back downstairs." Wave said standing up and pulling Reid up.

"Fine, lets go." He groaned.

The two made their way back downstairs to see Caleb playing Pogue in Mortal Kombat. Tyler was sitting on the couch listening to music on Wave's computer. While Tiger was exploring and sniffing around.

"How about we get his litter box set up in your bathroom." Wave suggested. It took a good hour for them to set everything up for the cat. Luckily, Caleb had bought everything they needed. Wave was currently playing with Tiger with a shoe lace.

"Babe, I'm beginning to think you love that cat more than me." Reid said as he scratched behind the cat's ears.

"No, of course not." Wave smiled at him. Tiger then pounced back onto the shoelace and began to bite it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Reid asked her.

"I'm going Christmas shopping with Kate. Why, what are you thinking?"

"You, me Nicky's?" He sighed disappointed.

"Well, I think I can squeeze that in. Hopefully, tomorrow we'll be able to do it."

"Honey, if you wanted to do it all you had to do was tell me." Reid grinned.

"Really?" Wave said with a smile. "Come here."

"What?"

Wave hit Reid upside the head.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	13. Going Home

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson. **

It was the middle of the night when Wave woke up to something hitting her in the face. "Reid, stop it." She groaned turning over. Wave felt something crawl on her and she opened her eyes to see two eyes gleaming down at her. "Reid, your cat wants to play."

"Screw the cat, I'm sleeping. He knows where his litter box is." Reid groaned. But when Tiger meowed Reid opened his eyes and turned back over. Tiger crawled over Wave and head butted Reid. "Did he just head butt me?"

"Yeah, cats do that when they really like someone." Wave yawned going back to sleep.

"Ok." Reid got out of bed and picked up Tiger. He opened the door and walked out of the room. Reid walked down the hallway, until he got to the room Caleb was using. Reid opened the door and turned on the light. Caleb woke up with a glare on his face.

"Dude, it's two in the morning." Caleb yawned sitting up. "Why do you have Tiger with you?"

"You got me the cat. Ok, I'm alright with that. What I'm not alright with is, him waking up me and Nami wanting to play in the middle of the night. So your turn, Tiger go play with Uncle Caleb." Reid said putting Tiger down on the bed and running out the door.

By the time Reid made it back to his room Wave was already asleep. He crawled back in and wrapped and arm around her, before going back to sleep.

Kate and Wave were both at the mall. They had done all their shopping and Wave was now looking for something for Reid. "I have no idea what to get him." Wave said for the thousandth time.

"And I keep telling you this is Reid, it shouldn't be that-" Kate then caught sight of Victoria's Secret. Kate and Wave both smiled at one another before walking into the store.

After a few seconds of looking around Wave picked up something and went back to the changing room. When she came out she was wearing a black nightie that clung to her body and showed the sides of her stomach.

"Kate what do you think?" Wave asked.

"Whoa!" A random male said looking at her. Then his girlfriend slapped him across the face.

"I think he liked it and she hated it. And it's perfect for Reid." Kate squealed. Wave smiled and went back to put on her normal clothes.

Later that night Wave and Reid were at Nicky's eating, when Aaron and his friends came over to them.

"Great." Reid groaned.

"Hey Wave." Aaron greeted. Wave just gave him a smile before eating another French-fry.



"Go away Aaron, I'm on a date." Reid told him. "If you want come back tomorrow and I'll empty out your pockets."

Aaron scowled at him. "Garwin, didn't know you liked cats. How's Tiger?"

"Oh, he's good. But tell me, how's that scratch? Wave thought Tiger might've drawn blood." Reid smiled while acting concerned.

"I think I'm good." Aaron replied as he checked out Wave. "Hey, Wave wanna play a game of pool?"

Wave stopped eating when Aaron playfully wrapped an arm around her. Reid merely glared at Aaron, but decided to let Wave handle it. "Did I do or say something that made you think this is alright?" Wave asked. "I mean thanks for returning my laptop." Wave shrugged off his arm, making Reid smile at her.

"You know Waverly, this little tease act is getting really old." Aaron glared.

"What tease act? I know I've been doing that act with Reid, but so far he loves it." Wave smirked. "You on the other hand don't seem to know when you are getting rejected."

"Uh-huh," Aaron ignored her. Wave stood up and glared at him.

"Dude, are you ignoring me?" Wave demanded. Aaron then grabbed Wave's butt and pulled her closer to him. Before Aaron could do anything else, Wave brought her knee up into his groin. Making Nicky come over with a baseball bat.

"Pick your friend up and go!" Nicky said.

"I claim sexual harassment." Wave told him before kicking Aaron in the stomach.

"Yeah, I saw what happened." Nicky told her. "But, I am going to have to ask you all to leave."

Wave finished her drink before she an Reid left, while Aaron's friends picked him up and went outside. All the while Reid was laughing at Aaron. "Gotta love a girl that can take care of herself." Reid kissed her cheek.

The next morning Wave found herself staring up at the ceiling. She turned to look at the clock to see that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Sighing Wave got up and got dressed, she then quietly exited the room and walked down the hall to Pogue's room. Where she knocked on the door, once she heard him grunt Wave walked in and hopped down besides him. "Pogue." She whispered. He didn't answer. "Pogue!" She said louder. Still he didn't answer her, that was when Wave got an idea. "Pogue, if you get up now, Kate will let you lick the chocolate off of her." Wave whispered in his ear.

Pogue's eyes snapped open as he shot up out of bed. "Where?" He asked, his golden brown eyes looking around the room, but stopped when he heard Wave laughing at him. "Ave!?" He growled.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to wake you up." She said seriously. "Besides, I need you to do me a big favor."



"Ok, I'll bite. What is this favor?" Pogue questioned.

"I want you to will me back home."

"If you forgot something, why don't you just drive back to the dorms?" Pogue asked her. Wave shook her multi colored hair.

"I can't drive, its too far and I don't know the way." Wave admitted.

"It's not too far back to the dorms and you do know the way." Pogue said rolling his eyes.

"The dorms isn't my home! 456 Orange Rd, Miami Florida is my home."

"Wait, you want me to will you back to Florida?" Pogue asked catching on.

"Yes. Today is December 20th, the day that Chase killed my parents. Would you please will me to their graves?" Wave begged. Pogue let out a long sigh.

"Caleb and Reid are gonna kill me, but what the hell. I'll do it, but I'm coming with you." Pogue said running a hand through his messy hair. He then got up and walked into his bathroom. After a few minutes Pogue came back out fully dressed. "You ready?" Wave nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Pogue's eye's flashed black as they disappeared and reappeared in front of a burnt down house. "Wave where are we?"

"My home. What's left of it thanks to Chase." Wave replied kneeling down in front of two graves.

The first grave read, "Mary Johnson, beloved wife and mother. Rest in peace in the arms of the goddess." The second read, "Charles Johnson, beloved friend and father. Rest in peace in the arms of the goddess."

"Hi Mom, hi Daddy." Wave whispered. "You remember that skinny little boy I made friends with one year at the camp? Well, lets just say he's not so skinny any more. I never told you two this, but he has powers as well. Hell, he and his friends are more powerful than us. His name is Pogue Parry, he's a really cool kid-"

"Hey, I'm older than you!" Pogue interrupted. He then looked down ashamed, that he ruined the moment she was having talking to her parents. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You can come over here." Wave told him. Pogue walked over to her and kneeled down. "Say something."

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked. "Hey, sorry it's been so long since we last spoken?"

"If that's what you want to say, then yes." Wave replied to him.

"Hey, I just want you to know I'm taking good care of your daughter." Pogue told them. "But then again, so is Reid."



Wave's eyes widened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Daddy I can practically see you turning in your grave, so chill. Reid is my boyfriend, but when I'm with him it's like all the stuff in my life goes away. He's kind, cocky an a bit perverted, but hey if he wasn't like that I wouldn't love him. It's kinda annoying how he wants to protect me from the world though."

"That's just what guys do for the girls we love." Pogue smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Pog." Wave murmured into his chest.

It wasn't until around one when they got back to Reid's mansion. They reappeared in Pogue's room, only to hear yelling downstairs.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	14. Not Hungry

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson.**

**Hey it's finally my 18****th**** birthday today!! Oh yeah, I need ideas and I will give you credit for it if I use your idea.**

"Pogue, please make them stop." Wave said in a tired voice. Pogue looked down at her worried.

"Ave, are you alright?" He questioned seeing her eyes wet with tears. They both ignored the yelling coming from downstairs.

"I always get a emotional after visiting their graves. I just need to be alone for a little while." She told Pogue. Pogue pulled her into another hug before he went to see what all the screaming was about.

"Where the hell is Wave and Pogue?" Reid yelled at Chase.

"For the last time, try to get this through your thick head. I DON'T KNOW, NOR DID I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Chase yelled back. Chase then turned to Caleb. "You better get your lap dog off my ass, before I decide to put him down."

"Lap dog!? I'll show you lap dog." Reid said as he eyes flashed black. He began to make a huge energy ball in his hands.

Pogue saw this and ran downstairs. Seeing him Reid forgot about the energy ball and let it vanish into nothing. "Would you guys shut up for one moment?" Pogue asked. Of course with this brought out a new string of questions.

"Next time you better get your facts straight, Garwin!" Chase yelled. "Because it looks like Pogue ran off with your girlfriend."

"That's it, I've had enough from you!" Reid seethed as he started to make another energy ball.

Of course this made Caleb start yelling at Reid about how he was using too much. Then everyone was in on the yelling. In fact they were so into it, that no one heard the loud footsteps of Wave's combat boots making their way down the stairs. "Enough." She whispered, but no one heard her.

After a few seconds the yelling intensified, making Wave even more mad and moody. "ENOUGH!" She yelled as her eyes flashed white and everyone was blown back into a chair or couch. Everyone looked at her shocked, besides Pogue whom was trying to get everyone to calm down. "You guys have every day to bitch and moan at one another, but not today!"

"Oh what are you going on about now?" Chase asked standing up. Wave turned back to him and glared at him.

"Sit!" She hissed as her eyes once again flashed white. Chase had no choice as a gust of wind knocked him back into his seat. "You of all people should know what today is! But I guess with how many people 

you've killed the dates kinda blend together. It's December 20th, now figure it the hell out." With that said Wave turned and walked calmly upstairs.

Reid glared at Chase then turned to Pogue. "Where the fuck did you two go?" He asked quietly after he heard his bedroom door slam shut. "And what's up with this day?"

Pogue sighed. "Today's the day Chase killed Ave's parents and her coven." Pogue answered. "So this morning, I guess she couldn't sleep, she got up an woke me up asking if I would will her down to Florida."

"Alone?" Tyler asked. Pogue nodded at him.

"Shit, what was she thinking?" Reid swore.

"She just wanted to be alone." Pogue told him. "Long story short, I went with her and we spent most of the day down there. When we came back a few minutes ago she said something about always being depressed when she was done seeing them and I left it at that. That's when I came down here."

Caleb nodded taking in the information. "Just give her some space-"

"But," Reid interrupted.

"Reid for once in my life let me finish a sentence!" Caleb glared. Reid rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. "Now as I was saying, just give her some space, but Reid try to get her to eat something. I have a feeling she didn't eat anything today. Am I right Pogue?"

"Yeah, I tried to get her to eat down there, but it didn't work." Pogue answered.

"Wow, if Wave isn't hungry, then the whole world must be going to hell." Tyler said.

"Not helping baby boy." Reid told his partner in crime. He then stood up and headed into the kitchen with Tiger following him.

"Reid where are you going?" Caleb called to him.

"To find Wave something to eat and then make her eat it if I have to." He replied from the kitchen.

Reid was tearing apart his kitchen looking for something for Wave to eat. Tiger jumped up onto the counter and looked at his owner, before looking down at the pizza box next to him. The same pizza box that he witnessed Reid, Tyler, Chase, and Caleb eating from. If Tiger wasn't a cat he would've said, "Hey, idiot, food is right here," but of course he wasn't human. So he started…

"Meow."

Reid didn't even hear him.

"Meow." Tiger moaned a little louder.

"Not now Tiger." Reid replied with his head in the refrigerator.

"REOW!" Tiger hissed at Reid.

"Ok, ok. Are you hungry too?" Reid looked on the counter and checked Tiger's food and water bowl, which was half full.

"REOW!" Tiger hissed again, but this time stomped his little paw down. Reid picked up Tiger so he was eye to eye with him.

"Listen you little cat. I don't know what you want, ok. I will figure it out, after I help Nami." Reid promised, then he looked down next to where he picked up Tiger and saw the pizza box. Reid looked back up at Tiger and smiled. "Good Mr. Kitty."

"purr."

Reid's eyes flashed as the pizza became hot for Wave. He set Tiger back on the floor and picked up the pizza box and started to walk up to his room. Reid knocked on the door, but didn't hear her reply. He opened the door a little bit so Tiger could only enter and peeked inside. There he saw Wave, with her back towards him, in fetal position looking at something on the computer and listening to music.

"Nami, can I come in?"

"It's your room." Came her hoarse reply. Reid entered the room and then closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed behind her and saw she was looking at pictures of her parents and people he guessed to be her coven/friends.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. Wave whipped away her tears before shaking her head. "Come on babe, Pogue told me you haven't eaten all day. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry Reid." Wave sighed. Reid put the pizza down in front of Wave.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**

**Hey it's finally my 18****th**** birthday today!! Oh yeah, I need ideas and I will give you credit for it if I use your idea.**


	15. Mom

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson.**

"Please eat…just one little bite…for me?" Reid begged her. If three weeks ago someone told Reid that he'd be begging a girl to do anything, he would've punched them in the face, but now, hell he'd believe anything. "Please, Nami."

Wave took the pizza from him and took a small bite then threw it back on the plate. She then pinned him down by his shoulders and straddled his hips. "I don't want food Reid." She said before capturing his lips. It wasn't until Reid felt Wave start to unbuckle his pants did he stop her.

"Nami, stop." He told her. Wave looked into his blue eyes, confusion etched onto her face.

"What's wrong?" Wave whispered, still on top of him. Reid sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." He told her honestly.

Wave moved away from him. "Am I really that damaged that you don't even want me?"

"Hey! You are not damaged or whatever you just said!" Reid took her face in his hands. "And even if I wanted to I could never stop wanting you." The couple spent the rest of the night holding one another in their arms, until they finally fell asleep.

The next day Wave woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. She looked down and saw that Reid had taken off her shirt and pants and put on his baggy t-shirt and sweat pants on her. Wave stretched before going down stairs where she heard everyone arguing.

"It's not enough food!" Reid told everyone.

"Reid, there's enough food here to fill Pogue three times over." Caleb stated.

"Yeah…wait, should I be offended by that?" Came Pogue's voice. Meanwhile, Tyler was laughing in the background, while Chase was glowering at them all.

Wave walked into the room and stood behind Reid. "So, what are we talking about?" She smiled.

The boys all turned to her. "Did we wake you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I smelled food." She replied.

"That's Ave, for you always following her stomach." Pogue joked with a smile.

It was a couple minutes into the meal and no one was talking. So Wave decided to start a conversation.

"So what you get me for Christmas?" Wave asked Reid with an innocent smile.

"I got you something that you'd love. But you'd just have to wait an find out like a good girl." He replied.

"I will find out one way or another." Wave informed him.

"Ok, go ahead try searching the house, you won't find it." Reid grinned. Wave smirked at him.

"Fine, then you won't object to me searching your room?"

"Go right ahead, babe." Reid challenged.

Later that day Wave was on the phone talking to Sarah and Kate on 3-way.

"Wave, are you even listening to us?" Sarah and Kate asked her.

"Uh-huh." Wave replied as she looked under Reid's bed.

"WAVE!" Kate yelled into the phone.

"What?" Wave asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing that so damn important?" Sarah questioned.

"Sorry guys, I'm just searching Reid's room for my Christmas present." Wave admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I can usually predict what people get me, but with Reid I'm at a loss." Wave frowned as she found a box under his bed. "I think I found something."

"What is it?" Both girls chimed.

"It's a box." Wave opened the box to find nothing, but Reid's old porn stash. "Damn I knew my boyfriend was a pervert, but damn he has a lot of porn." Wave laughed.

"Wanna know how I get things outta Caleb?" Sarah asked.

"Hell yeah." Kate and wave yelled.

Sarah started to whisper into the phone. When she was done whispering, Kate was merely shocked, while Wave wasn't.

"Sarah, you bad, bad girl! And here I thought you were all innocent." Wave laughed.

"Hey, sometimes blondes do have more fun." Sarah joked.

"That's perfect, use what ya mama gave you."

"But really, that's what you should do…tonight."

"Thanks, you just saved me a lot of time. This should be extremely fun." Wave smirked. Wave thanked Sarah for her help then hung up the phone after saying bye to Sarah and Kate. That was when Wave saw something shiny under his bed. She slid back under and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs with black and silver fake fur.

Wave stood and walked to Reid's doorway. "Reid would you come here for a minute." Wave then sat on the bed and handcuffed herself and she silently laughed.

"Yeah…" Reid trailed off when he saw her on his bed handcuffed with an embarrassed smiled. He instantly grinned as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Um, Reid I need a little help." Wave said meekly as she held up both her hands.

"Babe, how'd you get those on?" Reid asked her as he walked over to her. Wave shrugged her shoulders while looking up at him with her dark brown eyes. Reid walked closer to her as Wave stood up. As soon as he was close enough, Wave took them off and quickly put them on Reid. "HEY, WAIT!"

"Much better." Wave laughed as she made sure that Reid's arms were behind him as she pushed him on to the bed.

"Hm, kinky." Reid then looked at Wave whom was only in a blue cami and a black mini skirt and boots. "Really, Wave, if you wanted to have your way with me all you had to do was say so."

"Yeah, because that's so what I wanted to do." Wave said sarcastically.

"Finally, you admit it!" Reid said as he tried to take off the handcuffs.

"Sorry baby, but I can't let you take those off yet." Wave said as her eyes flashed blue. The safety switch on the cuffs froze over.

"Hey, no fair!" Reid said standing up. He looked down into her brown eyes.

"Whoever said I was fair?" Wave smiled before snaking her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body. Reid suppressed the moan that was building up in his throat. "Besides, now comes the fun part."

Wave pushed Reid backwards so he sat on the bed with a sexy smirk that would drive any woman or man crazy. She straddled him as she began to kiss his neck. Only this time Reid couldn't hold back his moan as he fell onto his back. Wave pushed up his shirt and began to kiss his navel up to his stomach, to his chest, to the base of his neck, up his next to his mouth.

**My god, how did she get this good? Holy shit she's been with other guys! Memo to self, get laid then maim. **Reid thought. **Damn it. Be strong.**

"You know Reid, all you have to do is tell me what my present is or at least give me a hint." Wave told him with a smirk that made him proud.

"Fine, I give!" Reid said finally. "Now un-cuff me."

"Tell me, and I'll un-cuff you." She said in a husky voice.

"Alright. It's something I got from Kays, but that's all I'm telling you!" He told her. Wave smiled at him, as her eyes flashed red and the ice melted from Reid's hand cuffs. The second Reid's hands were freed he flipped them over and glared down at her. His eyes flashed black and their clothes were removed.

Wave could feel him pressing into her abdomen. "Reid." She moaned.

"Get used to saying my name, babe. Because you'll be screaming it for the next couple hours." Reid said as he positioned himself over her.

Two hours later

Reid kissed a sleeping Wave on the shoulder. The song Prelude 12/21 by A.F.I was playing on Wave's Ipod. Reid held her close to his chest as she slept. Wave turned towards him as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Reid asked her.

"For food yes." Wave replied. Reid got up and put on his boxers and sweat pants then a muscle shirt. He went to open the door to find a woman standing there. She had long blond hair and icy blue eyes that was currently looking at Reid with a smile on her red lips.

Reid's eyes widened as she shut the door and leaned back on it. "Shit, I completely forgot about today." Reid swore.

Wave got up with the bed sheet around her and went to Reid, whom was swearing up a storm. "Reid calm down. Who was that?"

Reid looked at her panicked. "My mom."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	16. Dinner with the Abbot's Part 1

**I don't own anything, besides Waverly Johnson.**

The smile faded from Wave's face. "Your mom!? Oh shit." Wave then became worried as she began to put her clothes back on. After a few seconds Wave was dressed and combing her hair and redoing her lipstick. She then turned to him ready. "Maybe I should go out the window." She suggested.

Reid shook his head. "No, my mom and I don't always agree when it comes to how I live my life. But it's just that my life. Plus, she's gonna have to meet you sooner or later." Reid replied.

Reid turned and opened to the door to find his mother with a not so pleased look on her face. "Sorry about that." Reid apologized.

"I should say so. I didn't fly halfway across the world to see my son and meet his girlfriend, to only get a door slammed in my face." Mrs. Garwin said, then a smile once again appeared. She pulled Reid into a quick hug. "Now, where is this girl that Evelyn told me about?"

Reid pulled Wave out of his room with a smile on his face. "Mom, this is Waverly Johnson. Wave, this is my Mom." Reid introduced. Wave smiled at Emily, Reid's mother, as she shook her hand.

"Reid, she's beautiful." Emily said giving Wave a bright smile.

"Thank you." Wave replied nervously.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Nancy Abbot's face when Reid brings Wave to dinner tonight."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


End file.
